Normal Yet Complicated
by housefangirl25
Summary: Spike isn't a vampire he is just the boy next door.Buffy isn't the slayer and she has a normal yet complicated life.Her mom and dad never split up he was coming back from LA to live with them in their new home after a big case what does he think of Spike?
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers was once again transtering schools because of her lack of showing up to classes. Buffy, her mother Joyce and her little sister Dawn were moving to Sunnydale for a new star on things. Buffy didn't really like the fact that she had been torn out of her life in LA but her mom kept telling her she should of botherd to show up to class. Buffy knew her mom was right it was her own fault if she bothered to go to class she would still be in LA with her friends and her boyfriend Angel.

They walked into their new house and Dawn went straight up to see her new room. They had called to have their furniture delivered to the house so they wouldn't really have to do any heavy lifting. All they had were books, clothes, bedding, bathroom stuff, and things for the kitchen, and pictures. Dawn's room was close to Joyce's room and they both shared a bathroom. Buffy's room was down the hall and it was a bit bigger than the other rooms and Buffy loved it she liked the set up of the room and she walked over and pulled out a picture of her and Angel and put in on the night stand by her bed.

When they had gotten their rooms in order and they got settled they were siting in their living room watching TV before Buffy got up to go listen to music in her room.  
She was by the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that?" Joyce asked

"Yeah mom" Buffy said

Buffy went to answer the door and on the other side of the door was an older looking man with glasses and dressed in a brown blazer and tan slacks. There was a younger guy standing off to the side and Buffy smiled at him. He was so cute she thought he was blonde and he was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a red shirt over it plus a leather jacket. Buffy couldn't stop smiling but then she snapped out of her trance.

"Hi I'm Buffy" Buffy said

"Hello I'm Rupert Giles and this is my son William" Giles said

Buffy let them in and as they did she locked eyes with the cute blonde and he smiled at her which made her smile back. Giles went to introduce himself to Joyce and Dawn while Buffy stood there with who she thought to be the cutest looking guy in Sunnydale.

"Can you call me Spike instead of William? It's just Spike is sort of my nickname and my friends know me as such" Spike said

oh gosh his voice is so dreamy Buffy thought

"Uhhh...Yeah sure Spike." Buffy said

They joined the others in the living room and Buffy was still smiling at Spike

"Hello I'm Spike" Spike said getting a glare from his father

"Hello I'm Joyce and this is my daughter Dawn" Joyce said

"Hey Dawn cool name. Fits a teenager" Spike said

"Hey you didn't think I was nine years old that's a first" Dawn said

"Yeah well you don't look like a nine year old if you were nine you are a pretty tall nine year old" Spike said

They were all sitting there talking and Spike and Buffy were just staring at eachother their eyes were locked on eachothers.

"I like your eyes" Buffy said

"Thanks pet like your eyes too" Spike said

"So do you want to come up to my room and listen to some music?" Buffy asked

"Sure...Wait you don't have some weird obbsesion with Jazz do you?" Spike asked

"Nope I was up there earlier listening to Billy Idol" Buffy said

"Cool then lets go" Spike said

"Hey mom me and Spike are going to go up to my room and listen to some music for a while let me know when dinner gets here" Buffy said

"Okay honey I will" Joyce said

Buffy and Spike went upstairs to her room. When they go in there Spike looked around at the pictures she had he saw some with Xander and Willow he knew therm from school and then there were some of Buffy and Angel. Spike had seen him around but never really knew him well. Buffy but on her Billy Idol cd and she sat on her bed and Spike sat in a chair by her desk.

"So you know Xander and Willow?" Spike asked

"Yeah I met them in LA when they were on a class trip" Buffy said

"Oh yeah I remember that trip" Spike said

"You went?" Buffy asked

"Yeah but took off on my own the moment we got there" Spike said

"I miss LA my life was there everything I knew my friends, my dad, my...." Buffy for some reason couldn't tell Spike she had a boyfriend

"Your boyfriend? Is that him in the picture?" Spike asked pointing to the picture by her bed side

"Yeah his name is Angel he's a good guy" Buffy said

"He lives here right? Well I mean his mom does and he comes to live with her" Spike said

"Yeah but he mostly stayed in LA when I was there. I just really miss my dad" Buffy said

"Where is he?" Spike asked

"Well he had to stay in LA until he was done with his latest case. He is a lawyer and his company is going to transfer him so he can live here with us but he jus had to finish this case" Buffy explained

"Oh so I was thinking tomorrow night you, me, Xander, and Willow could go to this local club The Bronze? Its fun there is good food, dancing, and cool music" Spike said

"Sounds great minus the dancing I don't really dance much. But I think that will be fun I would love to go" Buffy said

"Great well then tomorrow night at about seven?" Spike asked

"Yeah that works for me" Buffy said

A couple hours wen by and there was little going on down stairs in the living room. Dawn and left and gone up to her room to watch TV and Joyce and Giles talked about their kids.

"So Rupert how do handle being a single parent to a teenage boy?" Joyce asked

"Well its difficult but William is a good kid he gets into trouble with ditching class and coming home past curfew but he is a smart, talented young man. He does have quite an attitude though he insists on everyone calling him Spike" Giles said

"Well teenagers want their independence and have nicknames all the time to rebel against their parents. Buffy got kicked out for ditching classes and then never making up the work. So her last principle suggested Sunnydale High so that's why we are here" Joyce said

"Sunnydale is an excellent school I'm the libraian there actually. William hates it but I love the job and it lets me keep an eye on him" Giles said

"That's great Buffy reads all the time well she did before she got a boyfriend and then all her time was spent with him." Joyce said

"Yes I know what you mean. William had this girlfriend Dru I think her name was. She was just like him dressed the same acted the same everything. They were always with eachother but then she broke up with him. She told him that she was bored with him and that she would be better off with out him" Giles replied

"Poor William. How long before he got over that one?" Joyce asked

"Actually Joyce I hadn't seen him happy for a while until tonight when he was talking to Buffy. I think all he needed was a friend you know somebody to talk to other than me" Gile said

Upstairs Spike was now sitting on the bed and Buffy was using his lap for a pillow as they were talking.

"So let me get this straight you told Dru you loved her then she straight out says she is bored with you and leaves?" Buffy quetioned

"Yep that is what happened. It sucked but I'm getting over it." Spike said

"Well I just think if me and Angel break up I hope it doesn't hurt as much" Buffy said

"It always hurts no matter what but I had a feeling me and Dru were going down that road anyways. It was like I was the only one trying in the relationship so I just stayed until it was over." Spike said

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you. I feel like sometimes Angel and I don't communicate enough there are some things we just don't talk about and I think those may just be the important things" Buffy said

"Me and Dru never talked about anything serious so when I told her I loved her well the rest is history" Spike said

Down stairs they were all still waiting on dinner. And Joyce heard a knock at the door so she got up from the livingroom and went to open the door. When she did there stood Buffy's boyfriend Angel who wasn't suppose to get down from LA till tomorrow but he wanted it to be a suprise. Joyce smiled at Angel and then she gave him a hug and she let him in. When Dawn came down stairs and saw Angel and she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Angel you're here early" Dawn said full of excitment

"Yeah I though I would be a suprise" Angel said

"Well great Buffy was missing her old life" Dawn said

"Where is Buffy?" Angel asked looking around

"She is upstairs in her room its upstairs the last door to your left" Joyce said

"Thanks Joyce" Angel said

Joyce nodded and Angel walked upstairs and went down the hall to Buffy's room. Her door was slightly open so he pushed it open and then he saw Buffy lying on Spike. Buffy saw the door open and then she saw Angel standing there staring at her and Spike. She got up and went to Angel and hugged him then gave him a kiss which he returned and it made Spike look away. Then Spike got up and stood there and then Buffy and Angel looked at him.

"Angel" Buffy said 


	2. Chapter 2

"Angel what are you doing here? I mean I'm happy to see you but I thought you were coming tomorrow" Buffy said hugging Angel

Spike slowly got up off of Buffy's bed and stood there watching the most beautiful girl he has ever met hug and kiss her boyfriend. Buffy and Angel broke apart and Buffy looked over at Spike.

"Spike this is Angel. Angel this is Spike he lives next door" Buffy introduced the two guys

"Nice to meet you Angel. Well I'm going to go get to know the rest of your family Buffy I'll see you later" Spike said leaving the room

Angel took Buffy in his arms again and kissed her then he pulled away and looked at her with a serious face. He sat down at her desk and she sat on her bed they had a few moments of just silence and staring before Angel spoke up.

"So what's with you and Spike?" Angel asked

"What? Nothing he lives next door and we like the same music, books, movies, tv shows, and like the same foods and we feel the same way about school. We had a lot to talk about. It was nice I told him about LA and my dad and you" Buffy said

"Wow he seems perfect for you. I mean you always said that you wanted somebody with the same intersts as you well you found Spike" Angel said cruelly

"Hey what the hell is your problem? Angel I mean yeah Spike is good looking and funny and likes the same things as me but Angel I'm with you okay." Buffy said

"Yeah you're with me and we love eachother but I just think maybe Spike can give you more than I can. I mean I'm older than you and always working our interest are different and we don't talk as much anymore like we used to" Angel said

"What are you saying Angel? That we are breaking up? Its just that easy for you to say. I can't believe this" Buffy quickly said

"Hey I'm not breaking up with you Buffy its just that you seem pretty into that Jerk Spike" Angel said

"He's not a jerk" Buffy replied

"You don't know him Buffy. The last time I was here I saw him bullying around some junior high kids and he talks down to people and he is just a no good trouble maker" Angel honestly told her

"Angel I trust you but come on lets not fight. I mean you're here now and I'm happy to see my boyfriend who loves me and whom I love" Buffy said kissing Angel

Downstairs Spike was sitting on the couch next to Dawn while Joyce and Giles where in the kitchen having tea. Dawn liked Spike he was funny and he didn't talk to her like she was a kid and wouldn't understand.

"So whats up with your sisters boyfriend?" Spike asked

"Well Angel is the perfect guy by description" Dawn replied

"What's that mean?" Spike asked

"Angel is cute, he is in the top of his class in college and he's well smart, interesting, funny, athletic, and he has a good stable job" Dawn replied looking at Spike

"And your sister likes blokes like that? I didn't peg her for the type" Spike said changing his tone

"Oh she isn't she just thinks that Angel is the only one she can have. She thinks that he is the only one who finds her attractive and I try to tell her its not true but she won't listen to me. There intersets are completely oppisite. Music, TV, Food, and a lot of other things they are like on two different planets" Dawn said

"If she thinks that bloke is the only one who finds her attractive she is a much bigger idiot than I thought. I mean thats so stupid that she would be with a guy because she thinks she has to be. I don't get and I don't think I ever will" Spike some what shouted

"So Spike do you find Buffy attractive?" Dawn asked

"Why would you think that?" Spike questioned back

"Because you just said that Angel isn't the only one who thinks she is attractive and you are getting pretty defensive" Dawn stated the facts that were right in front of her

"Wow welll you certantly aren't a kid if you noticed all of that and if you can understand stuff like this." Spike said

"Yeah well everybody just treats me like a little kid and I'm sort of sick of it. I can't deal with a lot of things but I still want to know I don't want to be shielded from the world."Dawn said

"Yeah I get that but sometimes you should enjoy being a kid before it gets all messed up with romance issues" Spike said then laughed

A little while later the food had came and Joyce paid and then took it into the kitchen and Dawn went upstaris to get Buffy and Angel. When Buffy and Angel came down staris Spike and Dawn were continuing with their conversation. Buffy just gave Dawn a look when she and Angel sat by the two of them and hearing what they were talking about.

Dawn was asking Spike about relationships and his experience in them. Spike didn't mind the questions actually he liked having the questions asked because it made him reflect on his past and thats what he need to move on. Spike even told Dawn about Drusila and how that all turned to hell.

"Okay question? If you loved her why didn't you go after her?" Dawn asked Spike who was being watched by Angel very closely

"Well Dawn even though I loved her I just knew she wasn't happy and I knew she wanted more than me. When I first asked her out it was at this party and she was dancing with this guy Ben and I just thought hey pretty girl so I went to dance with her and then that night turned into something that eventually turned into hell and died" Spike said

"Hey Spike she's just a kid she doesn't want to hear this so stop it" Angel said protectively

"Okay one she's not a kid, two if she didn't want to know she wouldn't have asked" Spike said in a mocking tone

"Well I don't think its a wise idea to be filling her head with that stuff" Angel stated firmly

"Okay then I will talk about something else. Anything you want to know about go ahead and just ask." Spike said to all Buffy, Angel and Dawn

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Dawn asked

"Good question I don't know why. Buf I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet. I don't want to make another Drusila mistake" Spike said

"Yeah I get that" Dawn said

They ate their food in almost complete silence and then it was getting late so Spike and Giles went home. A little after they left Angel left to go home and he had a lot of thinking time on the way home and even though he hated it Spike was right. Even if you love somebody if they are not happy and would be better off with somebody else then you should let them go. He hated it but he had to tell Buffy and tell her that Spike is the one who makes her happy and that it would be best for them to just be friends because he didn't want to lose her completely.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Buffy was getting ready to go out with Spike, Willow, and Xander. Buffy was wearing jeans with a white tank top and a jean jacket over it. Buffy asked Angel to go but he said he would be late because he had to work. Then she got lost in her thoughts about Spike he was so different the way he looked at her and the way he acted even the music he liked. The door bell interrupted her thoughts and she quickly rushed down stairs to the door her mom beat her to it and she opened it and saw Spike.

"Hi is Buffy ready to go?" Spike asked

"Hey I'm ready. Lets go" Buffy said looking at Spike

"Well I guess she's ready. Okay you guys have fun and Buffy not to late okay" Joyce said

"Yeah mom I will see you later" Buffy said rushing out the door

Buffy closed the door behind her and then she looked at Spike. 'Wow he looks amazing' she thought. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a red shirt over it and his leather jacket. Buffy came back to reality and then she and Spike walked towards his motorcycle and Spike got on and gave a helmet to Buffy. She just looked at him while she held the helmet in her hands. He was smiling at her and then she looked between him and the helmet.

"What's wrong love? You know that goes on your head right?" Spike asked

"Yeah I know that. Its just that I never really rode on a motorcycle before" Buffy said and then looked down

"Hey just put the helmet on and hold tight. I'll keep you safe" Spike said

Buffy put the helmet on and she got on. She held on to Spike as tight as she could and then he took off down the street. Buffy did feel safe with him she had only known him for two days but he gave her that sense of comfort she was missing. Before she knew it they were at the Bronze and Spike had stop the bike and parked. He helped Buffy off and then they both walked inside. When they got inside they saw Willow and Xander sitting at the table with two other girls. They went over to the table and Spike let Buffy sit down and he stood by her and then he smiled at Willow and Xander.

"Hey Buffy good to see you again" Willow said hugging Buffy

"Hey Will its been forever. Hey Xander" Buffy said hugging Xander

"Hey Buff this is Cordelia and Anya. Anya is my girlfriend" Xander said walking to Anya

"Hi" Buffy said looking at the ground

"So Buffy is Angel coming?" Spike asked not really wanting to know

"He said he would try but he had work to do. So I don't really know" Buffy replied

"Do you want a soda?" Spike asked Buffy

"Sure" Buffy said locking eyes with Spike

"Okay I will be right back" Spike said not wanting to leave her eyes

Then Spike left to get the drinks and Buffy watched Xander and Anya dance while Willow went to find her boyfriend OZ and Cordelia was flirting with some guys. Buffy sat there waiting for Spike to come back she was thinking about a lot of things while she watched the people around her. She realized that she liked Spike and that she even liked him more than Angel and she didn't know what to do but she was happy about liking Spike.

When Spike came back he saw Buffy smiling which made him smile and then he went over to her and gave her the soda and they were just silent. They looked into eachothers eyes and it was a perfect moment. There was light music playing and Oz and Willow were dancing with Anya and Xander while Spike and Buffy just sat there.

"So what are you thinking love?" Spike asked

"Just something about Angel" Buffy said then she saw Spike get a sad look in his eyes

"Oh wondering where your boyfriend is huh?" Spike replied in an angry tone

"No I was just thinking about our relationship and how it has changed so much from the first time we met. Spike I have to tell you something okay" Buffy said looking down at the floor

"Sure what is it?" Spike asked still looking at Buffy

"I like you Spike. I mean I want to date you kind of like you. I know that I have only known you for two days but I just I felt something when we talked and I know it sounds crazy but its just how I feel" Buffy admitted then looked at Spike who was smiling at her

"I like you too Buffy. I really do in the lets be more than friends way I just thought you were happy with that idiot Angel so whatever. I know its only been two days but I feel the same way love. Its not weird" Spike said

Spike walked over to Buffy and he brought his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away Buffy looked at him and then she smiled and then she moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. The kiss was passionate and it made both of them feel different for the better and they both liked it. Angel walked into the Bronze and he looked around for Buffy then he saw her and Spike making out at the table Angel wasn't as bothered by it as he thought he would be.  
But he knew that Buffy and Spike needed each other and he wasn't going to stand in the way. Angel went over to the kissing couple and stood there then cleared his throat so they would both know he was there. Spike and Buffy broke apart and the smile on her face turned to form a panicked face when she saw Angel.

"Hi Buffy Hi Spike" Angel said looking at the two

"I'm going to get a drink I'll be at the bar" Spike said heading off in the other direction

"Is he even old enough to buy alcohol?" Angel asked

"Well no but let him do what he wants. Angel I'm really really sorry." Buffy started to say

"Buffy don't apologize to me. I know you like Spike I got that idea last night at your house. I know that your happy when you talk to him but I just don't want you to be unhappy with me so I want you to do what you need to do" Angel said sternly

"We can still be friends right? I don't want to lose you all together Angel" Buffy said

"I will always be here for you Buffy okay remember that. Now go on Spike's waiting for you." Angel said pointing to Spike at the bar

Buffy and Angel said goodbye and then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Buffy walked over to Spike and he put his arm around her and they both walked out of the Bronze. Buffy didn't know why she felt this way she just broke up with her boyfriend and now she was with another guy. Buffy liked the way Spike looked at her and how he made her feel when they were together she couldn't believe the night she had. That is all she thought about on the way home. Spike parked his bike and at home and then walked Buffy next door to her house. He kissed her goodnight and Buffy didn't notice but her mom was watching from the window and she saw how happy her daughter was. Joyce hadn't seen her that happy in a while it was nice to see an actual smile on her face.

Buffy walked to the door and unlocked it she walked inside and then she went into the living room and saw her mom sitting on the couch reading. Buffy went over to the couch and sat down next to her mom. The smile never leaving Buffy's face Joyce looked at her and she smiled back at her daughter.

"So did you have fun?" Joyce asked

"Yeah you know I did. It was great and I want to tell you something amazing" Buffy said excitedly

"You and Angel broke up so that you can be with Spike the guy who really makes you happy?" Joyce replied staring at Buffy

"How did you know that?" Buffy asked now pouting

"I saw you and Spike outside. So what happened?" Joyce asked

"Nothing Spike and I were talking and he said that he thought I was beautiful and that he liked me and then I told him that I liked him too. Then we kissed and Angel saw us and then Spike went to the bar to get a drink and me and Angel talked. Angel said that he understood why we had to break up and he actually did. He said that he saw it last night how into Spike I was" Buffy told Joyce

"Okay well I'm glad you're happy sweetheart but I'm pretty sure that William isn't old enough to drink." Joyce said giving a glaring look at Buffy

"I think he just got a soda mom calm down. Now I'm extremely tired so I'm going to go to bed" Buffy said standing up off the couch

"Okay goodnight. Oh and Buffy before I forget your dad has to stay a little while longer. He will be coming in five weeks that new case has him really busy" Joyce said

"Okay well then I can't wait to see daddy. I hope he's not too mad about me and Angel. Daddy loved Angel like a son it was weird at times I think daddy loved my boyfriend more than I did" Buffy said walking upstairs.

Buffy was in her room getting ready for bed as she replayed the events from tonight in her head. Her and Spike together as a couple she couldn't believe it happened so fast. All she knew is that Spike cares about her and she cares about him. Buffy laid down in bed and thought about Spike and how she hoped they would be happy together and then a little while later she peacefully fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next five weeks had been great for Buffy and Spike they were always together. Buffy liked him being around all the time she was either always at his house until Giles told her to go home or Spike was at her house until Joyce told him to go home. Joyce loved seeing Buffy this way she was happier and she got out more Joyce thought Spike was a nice young man and she is glad Buffy found a guy like him.

It was Friday night and Buffy and Spike were sitting on her bed in her room watching a movie. Spike and Buffy were talking so much that they weren't really watching the movie it was just background noise for them. Spike was leaning against her headboard and had his arm around Buffy she was resting her head against his shoulder.

"So you know my dad is coming home tonight right?" Buffy asked looking up at Spike

"Yeah I do. Is that going to change anything between us love?" Spike asked

"What? No I just...Its just my dad doesn't know I about you yet. My mom told him about Angel but he doesn't know I broke up with Angel for you. And I don't really know how he will react to that because he really liked Angel" Buffy said

"Love I can go and you and your dad can talk and then I'll just meet him another time" Spike suggested

"No way are you getting out of this now. It'll be fine once he knows that I'm happy and you're the reason for that he will get over any doubts he has about us" Buffy said kissing Spike

"But pet it seems your dad approved of Angel and I would too if I was a dad I mean Angel is perfect on paper. I mean he's smart, has a good job, athletic, and has never been arrested." Spike said getting up off the bed

"Oh come on are you jealous of Angel?" Buffy asked

"What? No way am I jealous of him that's ridiculous Buffy. I'm just saying what if your dad hates me?" Spike asked

"Well then he will have to deal because I like you and that's all that matters" Buffy said

Spike went back over to the bed where Buffy was sitting and he sat down next to her and kissed her. Buffy straddled his lap and Spike put his hands on her hips then Buffy pushed him back on her bed but Spike pulled away a little bit.

"Buffy what are we doing. Come on I mean your mum is downstairs and your little sis. Plus your dad is going to be here in a matter of minutes" Spike said

"Oh come on. Nothing will happen besides my mom will just call me downstairs when my dad gets here" Buffy replied

Then she went back to kissing Spike. His kiss and his touch felt different and some how better than Angel's she liked the way each kiss made her feel. Spike had flipped her over so that he was on top of her. He placed light kisses on her neck and she was running her hands up his shirt. Before to long Buffy had removed Spikes black t-shirt and Spike had taken off Buffy's white tank top.

Downstairs Dawn and Joyce were waiting for Hank to show up at the house he had called and said that he was in the neighborhood just trying to find the house. When he did he pulled into the driveway and walked up to the house. Dawn saw him and opened the door and ran to her father and jumped into his arms. Then Joyce came out and gave her husband a kiss while Dawn just rolled her eyes at her parents. They all went inside together and Hank sat on the arm of the couch looking around.

"So where's Buffy?" Hank asked as he looked around

"Oh she's upstairs with...." Dawn started remembering Buffy wanted to tell Hank about Spike

"With who Dawnnie? Joyce?" Hank asked frowning at both of them

"Hank Buffy is dating somebody she wants to tell on her own because she started dating him the day after she and Angel broke up" Joyce said

"Oh well is this guy the reason Angel and Buffy broke up? Or is it just a lucky by chance thing?" Hank asked

"Look she will be down in a little bit. Buffy! come downstairs honey your father is here" Joyce called

Upstairs Buffy was laying in Spikes arms with a huge smile on her face the same for Spike they were just both out of breath and they were happy even though it was risky having sex with her partents and little sister downstairs.

"Buffy! Come on hurry up" Joyce called again

Buffy got up out of bed and grabbed her clothes. Spike got dressed faster than she did their hair was all messed up and Buffy had hickies on her neck she tried to fix her self as best she could so that her father wouldn't start something with Spike. Spike had a bite mark on him and he chuckled as he ran his fingers over it. After they both were dressed and presentable they went downstairs.

When they got there Hank stood up and gave Buffy a smile she returned the smile and ran to her father and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Dad I'm so glad your home" Buffy said

"Glad to be here with you girls. So Buffy I hear things in your life have changed" Hank said looking at Spike

"Oh yeah daddy this my boyfriend Spike and before you say anything he makes me happy and I really really like him" Buffy said

Spike and Hank shook hands and then Hank did something Buffy didn't expect.

"So Spike I'm glad you make my daughter happy she's very important to me and I love her so much. Lets go outside and have a little chat shall we" Hank said to Spike

"Sure" Spike said

"Daddy you're not going to kill my boyfriend are you?" Buffy asked

"No honey I'm just going to get to know him a little bit" Hank said

Spike and Hank went outside and sat on the steps of the porch and Buffy, Dawn and Joyce went to the kitchen and had some tea. Buffy was a little worried about Spike being out there alone with her father but not too worried.

"So Spike I see that you care about my daughter that's true isn't it?" Hank asked

"Of course I care about Buffy very much" Spike answered

"Good now Spike you can relax. I know how it is meeting the father of the girlfriend for the first time as long as you keep her safe thats all I ask" Hank said

"I promise I will keep her safe and I will make sure she's happy." Spike said

"Good. Now how old are you Spike?" Hank asked

"I'm eighteen I'm going to be a senior this year big year" Spike said

"Yeah it is being a senior is also a fun year am I right? I mean prom, all the senior trips" Hank stated

"Yeah but I'm not big on stuff like that. I mean all my friends are trying to get me to go already school hasn't even started yet" Spike said

"Well Its a big deal Spike. I remember my high school prom it was the worst night of my life. But I'm glad I went because it just felt right. So consider going I mean you could take Buffy I'm sure she would have fun. So how about sports you play any?" Hank asked

"Not really the athletic type I'm more of the artistic kind. I play music and write some stuff but I don't really do sports anymore" Spike said

"Musician very nice. Now answers this honestly I rather not find out later on that you lied. Do you drink? Or smoke?" Hank asked looking Spike in the eye

"Yes to the smoking but I don't really drink I have before but not anymore" Spike answered honestly

"Well you are a honest guy Spike and that's a good rare quality in a guy. So shall we go back in side? And I think it will be okay if you call me Hank instead of just alright" Hank said staning up

Spike stood up and nodded they both walked in the door and Buffy came rushing to see what went on. Spike and Hank were smiling when they came in which put a smile on Buffy's face to see that her dad didn't scare away her boyfriend.

"Well I'll let you two talk alright" Hank said heading into the kitchen

Spike and Buffy went up stairs to her room and closed the door behind her and then they both sat down on the bed and she kissed him softly and they pulled away and looked at eachother.

"So what did my dad have to say? He wasn't mean was he? Oh god he didn't ask if we had ever slept together did he? Oh my god you didn't tell him we did? Spike how can you be so stupid he will....." Buffy was cut off by a kiss

"Love he was great. He didn't ask if we ever slept together and if he did I wouldn't of told him yes I would lie about that one. We talked about prom and how its a right of passage in everybody's life. Then he said that he was cool as long as I kept you safe and as long as you were happy" Spike said

"Oh okay then. Sorry for jumping to all the conclusions. So my dad likes you? Wow that's great and you like him?" Buffy asked

"Well I like him he seems like a cool guy and I don't know if he likes me but it seemed like he did" Spike said

"That's great so now about the whole us sleeping together thing. You want to do it again?" Buffy asked slyly

"What? Now? I just made a good impression with your dad I'm not going to mess that up" Spike said

"Oh come on baby they are all downstairs okay. Besides my door is locked its fine" Buffy said

Spike didn't say anything to Buffy and she pushed him back on the bed and she kissed him she got on top of her and she felt the bulge growing in his jeans. Buffy took her shirt off and then Spike flipped her over and kissed her neck and he quickly discarded his shirt. Buffy started to undo Spikes jeans when they heard a knock at the door.

"Buffy its me. Spike your dad just called and said he wants you to get home" Hank said

Spike and Buffy got up quickly and put their shirts back on and quickly got to the door and when they opened it Hank was walking down the hall and he turned around and saw Spike and Buffy leaving the room. Hank noticed the way they both looked and noticed Spikes belt wasn't buckled but he didn't say anything he just continued to walk down stairs. Hank went into the kitchen with Joyce and they sat and had some tea. Buffy and Spike said goodnight with a kiss and then Spike quickly ran next door to see what his father wanted. Buffy walked back up stairs and said goodnight to her parents. Joyce and Hank continued to talk down stairs while Dawn was watching TV in the living room.

"Joyce have Buffy and Spike been having sex?" Hank asked

"What makes you think that? I mean I'm not sure but I think Buffy would have told me" Joyce said

"It's just that when I told Spike that Rupert wanted him home I saw them come out of Buffy's room and her hair was messed up his was too. And his belt wasn't buckled. Well maybe I'm just over reacting right?" Hank finished

"Hank if Buffy is at that point in her life she will tell us when she is ready okay? Now I'm taking the girls to do their last minute school shopping on Sunday okay so I don't know if you would like to come and hear Buffy and Dawn argue over clothes" Joyce said smiling

"I would love to go with my girls on Sunday. It will be fun I stopped going shopping with Buffy once she hit the teen years." Hank said

"Yeah well now that Dawn is a teenager she and Buffy fight over clothes all the time its crazy" Joyce said

Joyce kissed Hank and then they went upstairs and went to bed. Buffy was starting to fall asleep but then she looked out her window and saw Spike talking to some girl in his room.  
Buffy was watching and then the girl started smiling and Spike returned the smile and hugged her. Buffy didn't sleep well with all of these thoughts running through her head that Spike was cheating or was going to break up with her. Buffy finally stopped thinking and went to sleep the next day she was going to have to have a serious talk with Spike.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday was the day that Buffy was going to find out who that girl was with Spike. Buffy was meeting him at noon to go hang out for a while so she thought she would just bring it up then. She spent all morning up in her room finding something to wear she finally just settled on jeans and a pink tank top. She heard the doorbell ring and she ran downstairs Hank had opened the door and let Spike in. Buffy came to the door and she and she rushed Spike out the door before her dad could have a chance to talk to him about anything.

They drove to the mall and Buffy didn't really say a word the whole car ride over she just sat there quietly looking out her window. Spike would look over at her and want to ask what was wrong but just kept his mouth shut. When they got to the mall and Spike parked the car Buffy tried to get out quickly but Spike grabed her arm stopping her and he pulled her back into the car.

"What the hell Spike" Buffy shouted

"What's wrong love? You seem upset. Did something happen?" Spike asked

"Okay you're right I saw you with that girl last night. What the hell was that about?" Buffy questioned

"Oh that...Buffy that was Dru she came to tell me that she...." Spike started but got interrupted by Buffy

"You know what I don't want to know Spike can you just break up with me now and get this over with please" Buffy said then looked at Spike who was laughing

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked

"You are love. Listen Dru came to tell me that she met a guy named Mark and he asked her to marry him and she said yes. That's all she just came to tell me that she was egaged.  
Then I told her about you we talked about the new people in our lives. I'm breaking up with you Buffy" Spike explained

"Oh well I feel like an idiot." Buffy said

"Don't come on lets go." Spike said getting out of the car

Buffy got out and then Spike walked over to her and took her hand in his. They walked into the mall hand in hand Spike was still laughing about Buffy thinking he was going to break up with her but then as they were walking she came to a sudden stop and Spike looked at her. She saw the most beautiful dress it was a soft pink color that flowed to the ground. Spike saw her eyes light up when she saw it this made him smile and it also got him thinking about prom later on in the school year.

Spike and Buffy continued to walk through out the mall Buffy tried on a bunch of clothes while Spike sort of just sat there and waited for her. She bought some new outfits and they had lunch in the food court. Spike took Buffy any place she wanted to go he had already done his school shopping for Monday. He hated that school started on Monday but that was just the way it was and besides this year would be different with Buffy there and he loved the fact that she was actually his girlfriend.

After a day full of shopping Spike took Buffy home. Nobody was there Dawn was at her friends house and Hank and Joyce went to the grocery store. Buffy and Spike went into the living room and sat on the couch they were just going to watch TV for a while. Spike and Buffy had quickly went from paying attention to the TV to making out with each other on the couch. They were so busy with eachother they didn't hear her parents come through the door. Hank and Joyce saw the make out sesion going on in the living room Hank cleared his throat and Spike and Buffy broke apart Joyce just laughed and went into the kitchen.

"Not to ruin the fun but I was wondering if Spike wanted to stay for dinner?" Hank asked

"I would love to but I can't I am going out tonight" Spike replied

"Well we have to do it another time then" Hank said then he noticed Buffy just looking at Spike so he left to the kitchen

"Going out?" Buffy remarked

"Yeah with Mark and Dru. It's just that Dru wanted me to meet him. Do you want to go? I mean you can come if you want" Spike said

"No that's okay just please promise me you wont end up picking her over me" Buffy said

"That's never going to happen love" Spike said

Spike kissed her and then after a while of talking and TV watching Spike had to go get ready. Buffy walked him out and she tried to get him to blow off Drusila and stay with her. But she knew he had to go and besides him and Dru were just friends now. She saw Spike dressed and leaving his house she just watched him go and she wished that she didn't feel so jealous by his ex.

Buffy sat quietly through dinner and just sort of poked at her food and giving slight glances to her parents and Dawn. After dinner Buffy went straight up to her room and just looked out the window and waited to Spike get home. Spike got home about ten after a very uneventful dinner he spent most of the time watching Mark kiss Dru and then heard some wedding plans but other than that he just sat there all night thinking about Buffy. Buffy was already asleep when he got home she got tired and laid down and just stayed there and went to sleep. Spike then fell asleep thinking of Buffy and how much he cared about her


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sunday morning and Buffy was up early getting ready to go get things for tomorrow. Buffy was a little nervous about starting school but it made things a little better to know that Spike was going to be there. As Buffy made her way downstairs she heard voices coming from the kitchen she made them out as she got closer it was her father talking to Spike in the kitchen so Buffy went and stood outside the door so that she could hear what they were talking about she knew it was wrong but the nosey part of her kicked in.

"So I know that we talked before but now that school is starting I think things might change between you Buffy. Now I don't know how this school works but there was a lot of pressure put on kids by other kids to go to far with a guy. Now Buffy may feel like just because she has a boyfriend walking around with her at school she may feel like she has to have sex with you. I just don't want those pressures being put on my daughter." Hank said

"I get what your saying but I wouldn't let Buffy do something she wasn't ready for. At Sunnydale High there are a lot of people I know who will say something to Buffy I can't promise you she won't feel the pressure because no matter how hard I tried when I moved here I couldn't avoid pressure it was a hard thing to do. All I can promise is that I will try my best to keep her away from people like that." Spike said looking at the ground

Buffy was still listening and she couldn't believe her dad was actually telling Spike that she wasn't ready to have sex and that he didn't want her to feel pressured into it. She just hoped he wouldn't find out that they have already had sex together. Buffy just continued to listen for a while longer.

"You're a good young man William I just think that my daughter shouldn't be having sex at her age. I know everybody else may be doing it at your age but I just think she should wait until she found somebody she loves." Hank said

"I couldn't agree more but not to push on your parenting but don't you think Buffy is old enough and smart enough to make her own decisions?" Spike questioned

"No I don't Buffy is a child she may think she is an adult but she isn't. She just needs to focus on more important things right now like making it through high school. I'm sure your father has told you this already but so do you I mean this is your last year" Hank stated

"Yeah he has talked a little but I think Buffy will be okay with what ever choice she makes I don't think it will change her the only thing that will be different is the way she feels about herself. I think this is just the 'you better not have sex with my daughter and get her pregnant talk' I have been there I know when that talk is coming" Spike pointed out

"William you're a smart guy. I guess I didn't subtle my way into this talk did I? Well now that we are on the same page the talk is coming." Hank said

"Go for it but I think you should be aware of something" Spike said turning his head to the door

"What is it?" Hank asked following his gaze

"Buffy love you can come in now" Spike said

Buffy rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen and then gave Spike a look. Spike got up and hugged her she resisted at first but then she wrapped her arms around him and took in his scent. They broke apart and they both looked at Hank. Buffy took a seat next to Spike and smiled.

"Morning dad" Buffy said

"Morning.... How much of that did you hear?" Hank asked Buffy

"Pretty much all of it. Oh by the way ten points to the boyfriend for defending me and my decisions" Buffy said with a smile

"Buffy this isn't a joking matter its serious. I don't want you to do something you will regret." Hank said

"Dad come on this is about you not being ready for me growing up. So what if I have sex with my boyfriend" Buffy said

"Hey young lady if you want to do anything today you will not take that tone with me." Hank yelled slightly

"Oh dad come on this is dumb Spike even knows it he is just agreeing with you so you won't hate him." Buffy yelled back

"That's enough Buffy now go upstairs now" Hank yelled pointing out the door

"No dad I'm not going to leave so you can harass my boyfried some more about our sex life" Buffy yelled

"You two better not have a sex life" Hank yelled at Spike

"Don't yell at Spike for this dad okay it was me I wanted it I made this choice" Buffy replied

"Oh and you just went along with it didn't you Spike? You just figured since she was throwing herself at you why the hell not?" Hank questioned

"That's not what happened. I care about Buffy I know you didn't want her to be having sex but it already happened and I'm glad it did. I know you think that I'm just another teenage boy but I'm not I treat women right I treat them with the respect they deserve. So I'm sorry for this but you can't do a bloody thing about it" Spike said

Spike stood up and walked towards the front door and then Hank quickly followed behind him. Spike made it outside he was so angry at Hank for attacking him with all those questions.  
Spike saw his dad walking to his car Giles saw his son looking rather off so he looked at him and Spike started to walk over to him. Hank ran outside and grabbed Spike by the shoulder and turned him around Spike brought his fist up to punch him but Hank stopped him. Hank pushed Spike on the ground and punched him a few times in the face. As his face started to bleed Spike became more weak and then after the fifth blow to the face he was close to blacking out. Then Hank grabbed him by the shirt and pulled hm up off the ground.

Buffy ran upstairs and got her mom Joyce could hardly make out what Buffy was saying because she was crying so hard. Joyce followed her daughter downstairs and out the front door.  
Giles was trying to stop Hank but as he held Spike by the shirt he threw him to the ground. Spike was now not moving and with two hard kicks to the ribs Hank walked away and Spike laid there on the grass. Giles pulled out his cell phone and called 911 quickly Buffy went running to Spike but Hank grabbed her as she ran by.

"Let me go now!" Buffy cried

"Leave him alone Buffy he wont be moving for a while" Hank said

"You could have killed him dad. Why would you do this? Just because we had sex!" Buffy yelled and then ran to Spike

Buffy kneeled down to Spike and she tried to wake him up he was out of it when the ambulence came. The cops showed up and were talking to Giles and Hank and Joyce. They talked to Buffy inside alone to get her statement about what happened to see whose story was right.

"So Buffy I'm officer Miller. What exactly happened here?" Miller asked

"Well my father attacked Spike" Buffy answered

"And who is Spike to you?" Miller asked again

"He's my boyfriend. My dad seemed cool with him but then he found out that Spike and I slept together and that pissed him off." Buffy said

"Well your father failed to mention that. And didn't know what went on inside." Miller said while he wrote things down

"Is my dad going to go to jail?" Buffy asked

"Well once we hear back from the hospital on your boyfriends condition we will determine if your father goes to jail" Miller answered

"What does that exactly mean?" Buffy asked

"Well if Spike doesn't wake up from his current state or if he has more than one broken bone we will know how long to send your father away. We actually have enough from your statement to take him in now for at least two months. There was no cause for him to injure that young man. Can I ask you a couple more questions? You don't have to answer them if you fell uncomfortable or don't want to talk about it" Miller said

"Okay ask anything you need to" Buffy replied

"How long have you been in a sexual relationship with your boyfriend?" Miller asked

"Well we only did it once and that was not too long ago when my father got here. But me and Spike have been together for a couple weeks" Buffy honestly told Miller

"Okay now did your father ever suspect that you two had that sort of relationship?" Miller asked

"I don't think so. But he might have I can't be too sure. Spike and I were about to....ummm... you know and then my dad came to my room and knocked and said that called and said Spike needed to get home. When Spike and I left my room we looked like we had been messing around. I don't really know if my dad noticed or not" Buffy answered

"And Spike he lives next door correct?" Miller once again asked

"Yes he does" Buffy answered

"Has your dad ever acted this way towards you or your mother or your little sister?" Miller asked

"No he wouldn't hurt us...He loves us...I...I just I don't understand why he did this. I mean he was pretty upset about the whole me and Spike sleeping together and lying straight to his face thing but still" Buffy answered

"Well Buffy we just got word that your boyfriend is okay and he will have quite a few bruises but he will be fine. You can go see him if you like? I know you are on the outs with your dad so we can have you go with Mr. Giles or we can take you" Miller offered

"Thank you officer Miller. I think I will go with Giles" Buffy said

"Okay then I will escort you out. Are you ready now?" Miller asked

"Yeah I'm good to go" Buffy said

The two of them got up and Miller walked Buffy outside. She couldn't even look at her father when they got out side Miller sent Buffy with an officer and they went to Giles to let him know that Buffy wanted to go see Spike and that he was alright. Miller stopped to talk to Hank and Joyce.

"Where is my daughter going?" Hank asked in a angry voice

"She is going to see her boyfriend in the hospital we just got word that he woke up and is stable now" Miller said

"Oh thank god he's alright" Joyce said

"I will like to ask the both of you some questions" Miller said

"Of course lets go inside" Joyce said

The three of them walked in the house and went into the living room. Hank was hesitant and he watched Buffy and Giles drive off anger washed over him and then he went inside and joined Joyce and Miller in the living room.

"So Mrs. Summers. Were you aware of your daughters sexual relationship with her boyfriend?" Miller asked

"No I didn't know I guessed they would be but I know Buffy would be careful. So I just thought if she found someone she could trust then it would be alright" Joyce answered

"Mr. Summers why didn't you stop after the first two blows to the face? I mean he's a high school student and you didn't really have a valid reason for harming him" Miller stated

"I was angry I know there was no call for making him black out but that jerk was sleeping with my daughter." Hank said

"Was he ever violent towards your daughter?" Miller asked

"No he cares about Buffy and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was always so happy when she came home after being with him" Joyce answered

"Okay well thank you for your honest answers. Just a warning if Spike or his father decide to press charges Mr. Summers you will be arrested." Miller said

Hank just nodded and Miller left the house. After all the cops cleared out Joyce went to get Dawn and she took her to the mall to get away from everything. Hank was left alone in the house and he jumped off the couch and went up stairs to Buffy's room. He looked inside and then he let out a deep breath as he came to reality and thought about what he had done he felt bad but at the same time he felt he did was right.

At the hospital Buffy and Giles went into see Spike they were sitting there and Giles was talking Buffy was just holding Spikes hand and staring at him. When Giles stopped talking Spike looked at Buffy and gave a slight smile just then they heard Giles say that he was going to got get a coffee. Buffy and Spike sat in a comfrotable silence then Buffy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away with a smile then the door opened and it was officer Miller standing at the door.

"Hello again Buffy. You're Spike correct?" Miller asked

"Yeah I'm Spike and you are?" Spike asked

"I'm officer Miller I just came by to ask some questions I have already asked Buffy and her parents and your father" Miller answered

"Would you like Buffy to stay or do you want a solo interview?" Miller asked Spike

"I want her to stay. I feel better when she's around" Spike said

"Alright good. First question has Mr. Summers ever expressed anger to you before?" Miller asked

"No I thought he was a pretty cool guy the first time I met him" Spike said

"Did you tell anybody about your sexual relationship with Buffy?" Millers asked

"No I didn't say anything to anyone. I didn't want Buffy to get into trouble with her dad" Spike answered

"So nobody knew about this? Your friends didn't know?" Miller asked

"No we didn't tell anybody" Spike said

"Now since you were injured and there was no cause then Mr. Summers will go to prison for five years for injuring a minor." Miller said

"So my dad is going to jail then?" Buffy asked

"I'm afraid so Buffy now once he is out of the house he may try to get a lawyer but we have more than enough to keep him behind bars well at least for five years by then you two will be out of high school right?" Miller asked

"Yes thank you for being so understanding Officer Miller" Buffy said

"No problem I have a teenage daughter she is quite a handful but I know what teen relationships go through these days and it isn't fair to have your parents not reasoning with you. I hope you feel better Spike. Buffy I will see you guys around" Miller said and walked away

For the next few hours Buffy sat with Spike and just watched him sleep she knew from the first moment she met him that she would fall in love with him. She loved Spike and she didn't care who knew anymore she was happy with Spike and she wanted to be with him forever.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost eight thirty at night and Buffy was still at the hospital with Spike they wanted him to stay in the hospital because of his ribs and they wanted to keep a watch on him while he was on the pain meds. Giles was sitting in a chair on the other side of Spikes bed and Buffy was still holding his hand. Visting hours were over at nine so Giles was going to drive Buffy home for the night. Buffy said goodbye to Spike and kissed him she didn't want to leave she was scared something would happen and she was even more worried about school now Spike wouldn't be there due to his injuries and she would be worried about him all day.

Buffy and Giles left the hospital and headed home. Buffy was worried about what would happen when she got home they were arresting her father tomorrow and she would still see him tonight when she got home. She still loved her father but a part of her wanted him to be locked up forever for what he did and yet another part of her just wanted to be comforted by him. When they got there Buffy thanked Giles for the ride and for understaning everything that was going on. She gave him a hug and then went inside. When she walked in she saw her mom and dad in the kitchen talking when they heard the door they both came out of the kitchen with worried looks Buffy just stood there.

"Buffy are you alright?" Joyce asked

"Well I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed" Buffy replied

"Don't talk to your mother like that" Hank said

"Or what dad? You'll beat me up? I can't deal with now I'm going to go to bed I got school in the morning" Buffy said

"Hey Buffy can we talk? Just me and you?" Joyce asked

Buffy nodded and then walked upstairs to her room. Joyce followed soon after Buffy entered her room Buffy sat down on her bed and Joyce sat next to her. Buffy just looked at the black shirt she was holding it was Spikes he gave it to her the day they went shopping together. Joyce gave a sad smile to her daughter then sighed.

"Buffy why didn't you just tell us?" Joyce asked breaking the silence

"Because mom I didn't know how or what to tell you. I mean Spike and I we just happened and I'm glad we did. I know that you're not to happy about it but I am" Buffy said

"Buffy I know you like him but you having sex with him is a big deal. How do you know that he will stick around now?" Joyce asked

"Mom I know how he feels about me and I know how I feel about him I love him mom. I really do I know you will say its too soon to love him but I just know that I do and I can't explain it. I just feel it mom" Buffy said

"Honey you can't be in love him already you are just confused okay you are upset about what your father did" Joyce said

"I am upset about what dad did but that is not why I'm say this. Look mom I thought you would understand but I guess you don't. Look can I go to sleep now I got enough to worry about I don't want you to be upset with me too" Buffy said laying down

"I'm not upset with you Buffy I was just trying to understand what's going on with you" Joyce said standing up

"Mom being with Spike has changed me and I feel so happy when I'm with him and I'm glad hes around" Buffy said

"Good night Buffy" Joyce said

"Night" Buffy replied

Joyce walked out of the door and walked out. Buffy was just lying there and she was so tired but she couldn't really sleep knowing that Spike was in the hospital in pain. Buffy got up and got a bag and put clothes in it and she decided that she needed to get away and just be with somebody she could talk to. She snuck out her bedroom window quietly and then she walked to the only person who she thought could help her at the moment she went to Willow for some serious girl talk. Willow had her own enterance to her room so Buffy stood outside and knocked on her door. Willow looked at Buffy who had been crying and then hugged her Xander was also there with Willow getting ready for school the next morning. Buffy sat there with her two best friends and just talked to them about everything.

"So your dad beat the crap out of Spike because you had sex with him?" Willow questioned

"Yeah Spike could barely move when I saw him. His ribs hurt really bad" Buffy said

"So what's going to happen to your dad?" Xander asked

"Well he is suppose to go to jail for five years but since Spike is almost eighteen they will but on a trial for my dad and then see what happens from there. I don't really want my dad to go to jail but then another part of me wants to see him behind bars for doing this" Buffy said

"I know Buffy its hard but me and Xander will be here for you....always...you know that right? I mean we are your best friends and that wont change." Willow said

"Yeah Buffy you can count on me" Xander said looking at his watch

"Buffy you can stay here tonight if you want I mean Xander is because he is riding with us in the morning I can tell my mom that you had a rough day and I'm sure she will let you stay" Willow offered

"Thanks Will I think that would be great I don't think I can go back home tonight" Buffy said

"Okay you two stay here I'm going to go talk to my mom be right back" Willow said walking off

Leaving Xander and Buffy alone to talk after a while of weird silence they talked about school and the students there and the pricipal that Xander claimed was evil. They had a nice chat then Willow walked in with a smile on her face.

"My mom said it was cool if you stayed and got a ride with us in the morning" Willow said

"Thank you both of you for listening" Buffy said

"We're your friends that is what friends do. So I want to hear more about the reason your dad beat up Spike you didn't really say...unless you don't want to say you don't have too if you don't want to I just thought maybe you would want to talk about it..." Willow babbled on

"Will its okay I will tell you alright" Buffy said with a laugh

"Thank god I want to know the reason behind the ass kicking" Xander said with a smile getting a laugh from Willow and Buffy

"Well Friday when my dad was coming me and Spike were up in my room and we were talking then talking led to me getting on top of him and asking him to have sex with me. So we did it and then we were laying there in each others arms and everything just felt right you know? I never felt like this before but it was amazing and then my mom was yelling at me to get down stairs so we got dressed and fixed ourselves up a bit then went down. Him and my dad had a nice talk and then me and Spike went back up to my room. We made out for a while then the clothes started coming off and them my dad knocked on the door and said Giles called and wanted Spike home. So when Spike was leaving all he had on were his jeans as he walked out the door and his jeans were undone I guess my dad saw and I guess asked my mom about it. So this morning I went down stairs and heard my dad talking to Spike. It was all very civil at first then I let it slip that we had sex and that it would happen again no matter what my father said about it. My dad said some things about me and Spike defended me and then he walked out my dad ran after him and then he started to hit him then Spike blacked out and my dad kicked him in the ribs twice" Buffy explained

"Wow Buffy I'm so sorry. I mean that's awful and they are actually giving your dad a chance?" Willow said

"Yeah well I just want Spike to be okay I don't care about my dad right now. Wow I'm tired I think I'm just going to crash" Buffy said

"Okay well me too I'm tired and Xander you can stay up if you want just be quiet because we girls need our sleep. Night guys" Willow said laying down

"Night Wills Night Xander" Buffy said lying down

The girls were sleeping and Xander stayed awake for a while he was bored out of his mind he didn't want school to start up again and they were only juniors. He thought everything would work our for Buffy because her boyfriend was a senior but then again they were friends with her boyfriend. Xander finally settled down and laid down close to Buffy on the floor.  
The next day was the first day and nobody really was too excited Buffy was untill her boyfriend got put in the hospital by her father but she would just face everything tomorrow right now she needed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy and Willow were woken up by Xander who kept shaking them until they woke up. Buffy woke up and stretched a little and yawned then Willow woke up. They were both just looking at Xander then looked over at the clock it was six thirty school didn't start until eight.

"Xander its six thirty why did you wake us up so early? I mean come on seriously I live ten minutes away from school and only about five if we drive" Willow said

"Yeah but this way you guys can take your time getting ready and I was lonely being awake all by myself" Xander said looking down

"Fine Will lets just get up okay" Buffy said

Willow and Buffy walked off into the bathroom and they were doing their hair in the mirror and that only took about five minutes. Then they got dressed Willow was wearing a white skirt and a light blue blouse and white sandals. Buffy was wearing a denim skirt and a red tank top with a jean jacket over it and she was wearing some wooden sandels. When they came out of the bathroom about thirty minutes later Xander was sitting on Willows bed looking at his cell phone. When he saw his two best friends come out of the bathroom he smiled and then he watched them both walk out of the room and then followed them down stairs. They walked into the kitchen where Willows mother Jannice made pancakes and bacon and eggs. The three teens sat down at the table and started talking.

"So when is Spike getting out of the hospital?" Willow asked

"Today. I think he actually is getting out this morning so he will be home later when I get out of school" Buffy said

"Well thats good right Xander?" Willow said

"Oh yeah great I'm jumping up and down inside. Do you think Spike will get us into any cool senior parties this year?" Xander asked

"So Willow isn't Oz going to be a senior this year?" Buffy asked ignoring Xander

"Yeah he is I will miss next year when he is a freshman in college and I will be a senior" Willow said

"Yeah that will suck. Xander is the only lucky one he has Anya till high school is over and our guys are going to off in college next year" Buffy said

"Oh come on what makes you think that your relationships will even last that long" Xander said

"Oh thanks for the hope Xander" Buffy said

"What? I'm just saying be careful Spike is the bad boy type" Xander said

"Spike is the sweetest guy I know and he wouldn't hurt me okay unless he had a really good reason and I'm sure all of us will be happy. Willow with OZ, You with Anya and me with Spike so no more saying relationships won't last" Buffy said

"Okay kids come on lets get you to school alright" Jannice said

"Coming mom" Willow said

Willow, Xander, and Buffy went and followed Jannice to the car and they all got inside. On the way to school Buffy was looking out the window she saw Spike slowly walking down the street in a bloody t-shirt and his leather jacket over his shoulder and he was holding his ribs where he was kicked by Hank.

"Jannice can you stop the car please" Buffy shouted

Jannice stopped the car and Buffy got out as fast as she could and ran to Spike in a hurry. Buffy went to Spike and when he saw her he started smiling and she lightly smiled and then she went back to frowning at him. Jannice, Willow and Xander were watching the two teens stare at each other.

"What? No kiss?" Spike asked

"What the hell do you think your doing out of the hospital and why are you wearing that bloody T-shirt and why are you walking around like nothing has even happened to you? I mean Spike do you think that this is just something that...." Buffy was cut off by a kiss

"Come on now luv don't be so angry with me. I had to get out f that hospital I couldn't just lay there until my dad came and picked me up" Spike said

"Spike come on get your ass in the car come on. You are going to school lets go take it easy come on unless you want to walk all the way home" Buffy said

Spike just smiled and walked to the car with Buffy she took his hand in hers then she helped him into the car Spike was sitting next to Xander and Spike got a smile from Jannice and Willow and a confused look from Xander.

"Ummmm......Spike? What are you doing here?" Xander asked

"I left the hospital. I couldn't stay there anymore hospitals are boring and depressing" Spike said

"Where as you just brighten up the room" Xander said

"Hey at least I know how to have fun. And my girlfriend isn't planning my wedding already" Spike said

"Hey at least my girlfriend is..... well I don't know what my girlfriend is but I will find out" Xander said

"Oh will you two stop it" Buffy said

They pulled up to the school and they all got out of the car and Buffy helped Spike walk to the library to find Giles. There was still time before her first class started so she left Willow and Xander and she walked to the library. When Spike and Buffy got to the library Giles was walking around putting some books in order and then he looked up and was shocked at seeing his son standing there.

"William what are you doing here?" Giles asked

"I left the hospital a little early sorry dad but couldn't sit in there all day it was extremely boring and I didn't like it. Buffy here saw me walking down the street and I got a ride with Willow's mom." Spike said

"Buffy I think you should get to class" Giles said

"Yeah okay...I'll see you later....idiot" Buffy said walking away

Buffy left and Spike sat down at the table in the middle of the library. Giles just turned to him with a slight look of anger and understanding towards Spike. While Spike was just staring at Giles and couldn't wait to be out of this place so he could see Buffy again.

"I don't even know where to begin. What were you thinking?" Giles asked

"I was thinking I hated being there in the stupid hospital. I wanted to see Buffy so I got up and left" Spike said

"Its not safe Spike her dad never went to jail. Apparently they said that since we didn't press charges and you are eighteen as of today he is officially off the hook. If he sees you around he will try to kill you. Now how would Buffy feel about that? I think you need to just stay away from her for now" Giles said

"You mean break up with her? Dad I'm not breaking up with Buffy because of her father" Spike said getting angry

"Calm down William. I know you care for her far too much to ask you to do that but I'm just saying if you want to be with her do it in public places prove to her father that you're not like other guys. I think Buffy is a wonderful girl and I agree that she is worth protecting but you can't William she is still by law her parents responsibility until she is eighteen" Giles said

"Okay dad listen I will try but I'm not going to be someone I'm not to try and please her dad...again" Spike said

"Alright now lets get you home so you can lay down alright?" Giles said

Spike nodded and then with help from Giles went out to the car and they drove home. Spike just rested the rest of the day as he thought about Buffy and all he could do for her and how he would keep her no matter what happened to them. He finally drifted to sleep at night.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost a month now since Spike got the shit beat out of him by Hank. Spike was better now he could walk without any pain now and it was a good thing. Spike took his fathers advice and tried not to have sex with Buffy again so that Hank would try again to get to know Spike now that Hank knew of the sexual relationship between Spike and Buffy. So far the plan with Hank was working Spike was allowed in the house but only in the living room or the kitchen never in Buffy's room like before. But as for the Buffy and Spike not having sex thing that didn't go well with Buffy.

They were at Spike's because Giles was at a parent meeting. Parent Meetings were new and they were so parents could meet with other parents of the community Hank went as well but he was working on things with Giles and Spike. Joyce stayed at home to watch after Dawn so Buffy wouldn't have to babysit even though Dawn was clearly old enough to not need to be watched. Buffy and Spike were laying in Spikes bed talking.

"Okay Buffy this really doesn't help anything. I am supposed to be not having sex with you so your dad don't kill me" Spike said

"Hey come on its not like it was any big challenge with you Spike but I know you want my father to like us together so do I but I still want to have sex with you Spike." Buffy said

Spike kissed Buffy and then her cell phone rang it was her dad. Buffy freaked a little because her and Spike were supposed to be at the park and she just hoped that he didn't know that they weren't there she answered the phone.

"Hello" Buffy answered

"Hey honey its dad. I was just wondering if you needed a ride home?" Hank asked

Spike was kissing Buffy's neck as she was on the phone and she was trying to hold in her pleasure and get Spike to stop but no such luck with that.

"Honey are you okay?" Hank asked again

"Oh yeah dad I'm good listen I'm with Spike and we were in the middle of something so I will just see you at home okay" Buffy said

"Sure bye" Hank said

"Bye" Buffy said

"You trying to get us caught?" Buffy asked Spike

"No I was just caught up in the moment." Spike said

"Well I got to get home moment man. Do you want to come over for dinner?" Buffy asked

"Sure if its okay with your mum and dad" Spike said

"Okay well let me call my mom" Buffy said dialing her mothers number

Joyce was in the kitchen cooking then she answered the phone.

"Hello" Joyce answered

"Hey mom its me I was just wondering if it was okay if Spike came over for dinner?" Buffy asked

"Yeah that sounds great your father just called and said he is inviting some people over as well. A friend of his and his two kids. Where are you now?" Joyce asked

"I'm at Spikes we were just hanging out for a while" Buffy answered

"Okay well they should be here soon so don't be too long alright" Joyce said

"Bye mom" Buffy said

"Bye" Joyce said hanging up

Buffy got out of bed and put her white skirt and pink shirt back on. She went to the mirror in Spikes bathroom so that she could fix her hair. She looked over to Spike who was now wearing jeans and looking for a t-shirt when he found one he slipped it over his head and then went to the bathroom with Buffy. He too fixed his hair back to its gelled back self and he leaned down and gave Buffy a light kiss on the lips. She loved when he did that he would just kiss her randomly and she loved the surprise. Then she went back to fixing her hair in the mirror and Spike walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed.

"So I mean it this time Buffy no more sex." Spike said with a serious face

"Oh come on Spike my dad is going to his anger management classes and he is talking to us with respect its getting better alright just calm down and I'm pretty sure he knows we're having sex again. Because he sort of asked me about it. Not directly just sort of between the lines asking" Buffy said

"Oh well if this is my last meal I will know why" Spike said

Buffy laughed and walked over to Spike and sat on his lap she gave him a kiss and then looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Oh now you're being dramatic. I know my dad put you in the hospital and I will never get over that but I still want both of you in my life. He's working on it Spike you now that don't you? He just wants me to be happy and even if that means staying with you" Buffy said kissing Spike

"Fine but if he hits me out of anger can I hit him back right?" Spike asked

"Fine. But he won't and my dad is bringing some guy to dinner with his two kids" Buffy said

"Alright so when do we have to be there?" Spike asked as he started to kiss Buffy's neck

"Well right now I guess so get a shirt on and lets go. A nice shirt please....Ohhhhh wear the light gray with a black shirt under it and of course black jeans because that is all you seem to own" Buffy said

"Okay fine I will wear anything you want me to wear.....well within reason" Spike said

Buffy got off of Spikes lap and went to fix the rest of her make up while Spike got dressed. It only took Spike about five minutes to get ready Buffy still wanted to change so she had to go home. She and Spike walked next door and Buffy opened the door and she heard people laughing in the kitchen and from what she could tell it was Joyce, Hank and Dawn so the other voices must be the friends of Hank. Buffy took Spike's hand and tried to sneak him upstairs with out her parents notice just then everybody came out of the kitchen as they were halfway up the stairs and Hank didn't get upset he just looked at Buffy and Spike and widened his eyes a bit.

"SPIKEY" Harmony Kendell yelled when she saw Spike

"Oh bloody hell" Spike said

"Spikey what are you doing here?" Harmony asked as Spike came back down stairs and Buffy went to change

"Well Harm I'm dating Buffy so that's why I'm here." Spike said

"Oh you and Buffy? But isn't she just a junior? I mean you're a senior you should be dating another senior like me" Harmony said

"Well Harmony maybe if you weren't in so many junior classes. I mean everybody who doesn't know you think that you're a bloody junior in high school. But you know Buffy is smart enough to be in college already she is more ready for college than I am. So I think I'm good with my life right now" Spike said

Everybody was in the living room when Buffy came down except for Spike who was waiting by the bottom of the stairs. She smiled at him as she came down stairs and Harmony was watching them and she was mad that Spike told her off like that and she was going to get pay back. She just had to find the perfect chance to do it. Buffy and Spike were kissing by the stairs then they went into the living room with the others Buffy and Spike sat down and everybody looked at them.

"So Hank I think introduction would be a good Idea" Lorne said

"Oh yes. Lorne this is my oldest daughter Buffy and her boyfriend Spike." Hank said

"Hello Buffy. Spike? Do I know you?" Lorne asked

"Probably I'm the guy who you called the cops on more than twice actually." Spike said

"Oh yes well sorry about that I hear the real guy who did it tried to kill some poor kid. Well then these are my kids Wesley and Harmony" Lorne said

"So Buffy how long have you and Spikey been together again? I see you two around school sometimes" Harmony asked

"Oh not that long just for about a month or so" Buffy answered

"Oh well then its still new then?" Harmony asked grinning

"Yes Harm but we are very very happy together so I don't see an end to this relationship anytime soon" Spike said

Harmony was about to continue when Joyce called them into the dinning room for dinner. Harmony sat across the table from Spike and Buffy. They started eating then Harmony found the chance to ruin Spike and Buffy. She knew about the whole Spike and Buffy sex thing and Hank totally freaking out.

"So Spike I just wanted to say congratulations" Harmony said looking at a confused Spike

"For what? The A I got in gym?" Spike sarcastically asked

"No silly you and Buffy. The whole baby thing I think its great not to many couples decide to have a baby this young" Harmony said

Hank started to get angry and then he stood up and looked at Spike and motioned for him to come into the next room. Buffy got worried but Spike went with him into the living room. Joyce was looking at Buffy and then did the same she pulled Buffy into the kitchen to have a talk with her daughter.

in the living room.

"So care to explain? I'm trying to control how badly I want to kill you right now" Hank said

"Okay listen to me. Buffy isn't pregnant okay? She would tell me if she was. Harmony just likes to cause trouble always has loved the smell of trouble in the room. It's like she gets a high off of making other people miserble in life." Spike said

"So you and my daughter are not going to be having a baby anytime soon?" Hank questioned

"No way she needs to finish high school and I'm going to college" Spike said

"Serious question and I'm not going to hurt you any way you answer this. What would you do if Buffy really did end up pregnant right now?" Hank asked

"Well I would take care of her and the baby they would be the most important thing in my life and I would do anything for them. I know I'm not much of a wealthy provider but I would get a job and provide for my family. I would love to have a family with Buffy someday she is the perfect girl and I would be lucky to be with her the rest of my life" Spike said

"Good answer kid. Now go back in there and look like I threaten you or something" Hank said with a smile

Spike laughed and walked back into the dinning room and changed his expression he went from laughing to terrified when he walked into the dinning room. He saw Harmony smile widely.

in the kitchen

"Buffy you better not be pregnant" Joyce said

"I'm not pregnant mom. Harmony is just a total bitch" Buffy said

"Hey watch your language Buffy. Now listen to me are you and Spike using protection?" Joyce asked

"Oh geez yes mom we are. We're not idiots. We're careful mom" Buffy assured her mother

"Oh thank god I'm too young to be a grandmother yet" Joyce said

"Mom just so you know if I did end up pregnant I would keep the baby and raise it with Spike. I would never give up my child and I would love him or her and I would want Spike to be there and part of their life." Buffy said

"I know that is what you would do Buffy I'm just saying be careful you don't know how Spike feels. If you got pregnant he might get freaked and leave you" Joyce said

"That won't happen mom but I'm not planning on getting pregnant anytime soon. So can we go now" Buffy asked

Joyce nodded then headed out the door behind Buffy. Buffy saw Spikes face expresion and then she got nervous about the talk he had just had with her father. But then Spike gave her a small smile then looked back down. They finished the rest of their dinner quitely and Buffy and Spike would just stare and smile at eachother for the longest time before breaking eye contact and looking at their food.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorne, Wesley, and Harmony finally left then Hank and Joyce were talking about the previous talks they had just had with Spike and Buffy and thought they should talk to them both about how serious this was. Hank and Joyce were going on vacation by themselves soon and Dawn would be staying at a friends house and Buffy would be by herself at home. Buffy and Spike were sitting on the couch. Buffy was on Spikes lap kissing him while running her hands through his hair Spikes had was on her waist while the other was moving along her thigh. Hank and Joyce walked in the living room and Hank knocked on the wall a few times and they broke apart. Buffy moved off of Spike and sat next to him on the couch instead of on top of him. Hank and Joyce sat on the chairs across from the couch and they looked at Buffy and Spike.

"Buffy your father and I are going on vacation in a few weeks and you and Dawn will be on break too. Meaning....." Joyce started

"Meaning that Dawn is staying at a friends house and I will be here all alone with my boyfriend living next door." Buffy cut off

"Buffy we are just saying that....." Hank started only to have Buffy interrupt

"You're saying that you don't want me and Spike to be having sex because you're not here. Well you being here didn't really stop us" Buffy said

"Buffy will you just stop and listen to us" Hank said

"No I wont its like you guys don't trust us. We're not stupid we know what can happen when we have sex" Buffy spat out

"Buffy calm down I get what your parents are saying" Spike said

"What do you mean? You're agreeing with them? You don't want to have sex with me anymore?" Buffy questioned

"I mean they don't want to see you hurt. Yes I am agreeing with them I don't want to see you hurt anymore than they do. And what kind of bloody question is that? Of course I want to still have sex with you. Buffy geez you just have to listen what they are trying to tell you" Spike said

"Spike I am listening and when did you start to like what my parents have to say? My dad put you in the hospital because we were having sex and now you are agreeing with them about this. Just go home I don't want to deal with you now" Buffy yelled as she walked towards the stairs

Spike went after her. Hank and Joyce were just watching the young couple fight. Spike grabbed Buffy's arm as she started up the stairs he turned her around to face him.

"Buffy what has gotten into you?" Spike asked

"Me? What about you. I don't know why you are being so not like you. You're taking the sides of my parents." Buffy said

"Buffy there's more to it than that. I know there's something wrong and you're just not telling me. I wish you would because seeing you like this doesn't work Buffy. You're not like this I know you're not" Spike said

"Spike just go home please just go home" Buffy said as she started to cry

"Fine Buffy if that's what you really want I'm gone." Spike said

He let go of Buffy and stormed out of the house he forgot all about his jacket and just left without it. Buffy took it off the couch and went up to her room and held it close to her that night. Joyce and Hank were sitting there they could hear Buffy from their room and she still couldn't stop crying. Buffy kept thinking that if she had just kept calm instead of holding her boyfriends jacket he would be holding her.

It had been three days since that night and Buffy hadn't so much as seen Spike and he lives right next door to her. She for sure thought that she would see him around at school but no such luck so far. She was walking to her locker and on her way there she had to pass Spikes locker a part of her didn't want him to be there but another part of her did. With her luck he was standing there at his locker dressed in his usual black jeans and black t-shirt minus the leather jacket that Buffy had in her room. Buffy just stopped and watched him she wanted to just go up to him and kiss him but she didn't know what was going on she told him to leave then he isn't seen for three days.

Buffy started walking towards Spike but then she stopped again when she saw Harmony walking towards Spike with a big smile on her face. Harmony threw her arms around Spike and he turned around and rolled his eyes. He pushed her off of him and went back to what he was doing.

"Spike how do you expect to be my boyfriend if you don't even talk to me?" Harmony asked

Buffy got just close enough so that she could hear them talking.

"Harmony go away now. I'm not in the mood to deal with you" Spike said

"Oh come on its time you forget about Buffy she is bad nesws and besides she just hurt you. Now how about me and you go to the Bronze tonight. We are all going me, Travis, and Cordelia its going to be fun" Harmony said

"Harmony I'm not you I have a heart and I can't forget about Buffy. As for the Bronze I'm not going I told Xander and Willow I would study with them tonight. And Buffy didn't hurt me I'm the idiot that left and didn't come around in three bloody days" Spike said

"You know what Spike you should be over this already. I am practically wearing a sign that says I don't want anyone but you and you are just there crying over Buffy" Harmony said

"THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HER HARMONY" Spike yelled

"You love her? But you don't love me?" Harmony said

"Yes I do and I think I'm going to go find her and tell her that myself" Spike said closing his locker.

Spike walked around and looked for Buffy at lunch he couldn't find her at any of the usual places she hung around at. So he just started to wonder around and then he found her sitting by herself just looking at everybody else and drinking water. Spike didn't know why but he was nervous it was like meeting her for the first time or asking out on a first date. He just didnt want her to hate him for taking off. Spike went up behind and took a deep breath. Buffy turned around and then she jumped up and Spike was just looking at her they locked eyes and it was as if they were alone in the school as their eyes met.

"Hi Buffy" Spike said

"Hi Sp..Spike" Buffy stuttered

"I just...I wanted to say....I'm..m.." Spike tried to say

"Don't say sorry Spike I just want to know why you just left and why I haven't heard from you in three days" Buffy questioned

"You were the one who told me to leave Buffy so I did. You wouldn't tell me what was going on with you and I just wanted you to tell me so I could try and help you Buffy. As for me not being around for three days I didn't come out of my room. I stayed in there for three days doing nothing I was listening to music and thinking then I slept didn't really eat. I felt like an idiot." Spike explained

"I just couldn't tell you Spike especially after Harmony said that I was pregnant and then my mom told me how it would be wrong and how I would basically be a disappointment to her if I got pregnant now." Buffy said

"You can tell me anything luv you bloody well know that. I'm always here for you no matter what happens. Now you know better than to listen to Harmony's crap" Spike said

"Spike that's the thing...it wasn't" Buffy said Spike got worried look on his face then he slightly smiled

"You're.....uh....uh...you're pregnant?" Spike asked

"Yeah I thought it was a false positive at first but then four test later all said I was pregnant" Buffy said as she started to cry

"Hey luv don't cry I'm here for you anything you need. I'm here and I'm not going any where for a long time" Spike said pulling her into his embrace

"Why aren't you running for the hills? Your girlfriend just said she was pregnant and most guys would run away from that" Buffy said

"Well pet I'm not most guys now am I? And I...I love you Buffy Summers I won't leave you" Spike said

"You lo....love me?" Buffy questioned

"Of course I do. You don't have to say it back Luv I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I'm not going anywhere" Spike said

"I love you too Spike more than I even knew I could love somebody" Buffy said

Spike smiled and pulled her into a kiss. It was like that hadn't seen each other in days and all they wanted was to feel each other again. They continue to kiss not even noticing the bell hand rung and everybody was off to sixth period. Willow and Xander passed by and smiled at them because even though it only lasted three days they knew it felt longer to Spike and Buffy. They were going to tell them to get to class but instead they just kept their mouths shut and walked off to class.

Giles was walking back towards the library after lunch and he was walking down the same hallway where Spike and Buffy were. By this time Spike and Buffy breathing was becoming a slight issue but they just took short quick breaths and continued kissing each other. Buffy had her hands going through Spikes hair and he had his hands up her shirt. He loved the way her skin felt on him. Giles turned down the hall and saw his son with Buffy and sighed and rolled his eyes he went up to them and hit Spike with the book in his hands and Buffy and Spike broke apart.

"Bloody hell what was that?" Spike yelled

"What do you two think you are doing? You have class and you are both late. I'm glad to see you two have made up but please go to class" Giles said

"Come Buffy we do have this next class together lets go we are already what? fifteen minutes late" Spike said putting his arm around her waist

"See you later Giles" Buffy said

Spike and Buffy turned around and walked to class together. When they got to class the teacher was deep in an arguement about polotics. Buffy hated her history class it was only better because Spike was the T.A for this class. They walked in and then all eyes were on them and their teacher Mr. Skimmer gave them a questioning look. Xander and Willow were smiling at them and Buffy waved.

"Well nice of you two to join us. Mind telling me why you are fifteen minutes late to my class?" Skimmer asked

"Oh well we were with my dad in the library. We lost track of time" Spike said

"Right. Ms. Summers just take your seat and William can you check those papers for me" Skimmer said

Buffy and Spike both nodded and Spike let go of his hold on Buffy. She went to her seat next to Willow and Xander and then Xander turned to her and smiled. Willow had the biggest smile on her face then Buffy started to smile.

"So you guys made up?" Willow asked

"Yeah we did. Spike told me he loved me" Buffy said

"Oh my god. Well what did you say. Did you say it back?" Willow asked

"I said it back. I really do love him. So I hear you guys are studying tonight" Buffy said

"Yeah he is helping us with history" Willow said

"Oh yes real fun. Hey since you two are all loving with eachother again can we do this study thing at your house? Because Buffy honestly Giles actually makes us study the whole entire time. And my mom keeps coming in and feeding us snacks every five minutes. And well Will's your parents sort of freak me out" Xander said

"Yeah sure if its cool with Spike. I'm sure my parents won't mind" Buffy said

"Oh thank god" Xander shouted and the whole class looked at him

"Something worth sharing Mr. Harris?" Skimmer asked

"Uhhhhhh. No sorry" Xander said turning back to Buffy

"So why does Harmony keep giving you death looks straight from hell?" Xander asked

"Oh that? Well Harmony loves Spike and Spike loves me. Her father and my father are friends and she was at our house for dinner. That's the real reason me and Spike hadn't spoken in three days. Harmony told my parents I was pregnant and well they freaked. After dinner they talked to me and Spike about their trip and how we would be alone together while they were gone. I got mad and told Spike to leave" Buffy said

"Oh wow Harmony is such a bitch. She is like the devils wife or something. Wow that whole telling your parents your pregnant is really low" Willow said

"Yeah like you would actually get pregnant right now? I mean it wouldn't be bad but after your dad beating the crap out of Spike and all" Xander said

"Yeah just crap right" Buffy lied

"Oh My god!" Willow said

"What?" Xander asked

"It's true isn't it? You are pregnant? Oh my god Buffy! This is amazing. Congratulations" Willow said smiling

"Yeah I'm pregnant but keep it quiet okay" Buffy said

"Does Spike know?" Xander asked

"Yeah he knows. I just told him today. But my parents don't know and since you are coming over tonight I don't need you two to be going on about it" Buffy said

"Of course Buffy we won't say a word. We promise right Xander?" Willow said

"Yeah Buffy I won't say anything. So do I get to be uncle Xander?" Xander asked

"Of course you do Xander. And Willow gets to be called Aunt Willow" Buffy said with a smile.

There was only five minutes left of class and they figured they better listen to what the homework was. The bell rang and Spike waited for Buffy to come out of the class since he was always the first one out of class. When Buffy came out she saw him and she smiled. He gave her a hug and then he saw Willow and Xander and waved. Willow gave Spike a hug and she couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Uh you okay there red?" Spike asked

"Yes. Oh and congratulations by the way that's why I hugged you" Willow said

"You told them?" Spike asked Buffy

"Of course I did they are my best friends and I needed them to know. So why are we going to the library?" Buffy asked as she noticed they were all walking to the library

"Its this or go listen to Mr. Pirecen lecture us for the rest of the day" Willow said

"Library it is" Buffy said laughing

They went into the library smiling and talking but then stopped when they saw Harmony talking to Giles. Spike looked at his dad and then Giles got an angry look on his face and he sort of glared at Buffy and Spike. Harmony just smiled and then walked away and left the library Xander and Willow went to the back of the library quickly.

"You two my office now" Giles said full of anger


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy and Spike were sitting in Giles' office and Giles was pacing back and forth. Then he finally stopped and looked at the two worried teenagers in front of him. He started to clean his glasses with a white cloth from his pocket then he sat down and just looked a Spike and Buffy.

"Dad what did Harmony tell you" Spike asked

"I think you know what she told me. How could you be so irresponsible" Giles said

"Oh come dad its Harmony she's a lying bitch. She just wanted to get me and Buffy into trouble. She told Buffy's parents same thing three night ago at dinner" Spike said

"Is that all this is? Buffy you're not actually pregnant. I'm not angry with you I'm just shocked that I wouldn't hear this from you two. Especially you William" Giles said

"No shes not" Spike answered for Buffy

"William I asked Buffy not you" Giles said

"Buffy? I need to know?" Giles asked

Buffy started to cry and then she nodded to Giles. Spike put rubbed his hand up and down Buffy's back and tried to calm her down. But so far nothing could stop her crying then all of a sudden she looked up at Giles.

"You cant tell my parents Giles. I don't want them to know about this" Buffy said

"Its not my place to tell them. But you are going to tell them aren't you? I mean they will find out" Giles said

"I don't know how Giles especially after the talk I had with my mother the other night. And the one Spike had with my father. Oh god I don't even want to think about what he would do when he finds out about this baby. He will kill you Spike I mean what did he saw when you talked to him?" Buffy asked

"Well he asked what would I do if you got pregnant at this age. I said I would figure out a way to provide for you and the baby then he said good answer." Spike said

"That's it? Wow maybe we could tell them. But not now after their vacation because they might be happier then" Buffy said

"Okay well break is next week so you know we will tell them after that" Spike said

"Well you two get out there and study with Xander and Willow alright.....Oh and congratulations the both of you" Spike said

Buffy and Spike got up and walked out the door into the library where Xander and Willow were reading a couple of books and then look up when they heard the door to Giles' office open Spike and Buffy went and sat by them.

"So you okay?" Willow asked Buffy

"Yeah I'm fine. We are fine. He's not going to tell my parents so that's good. But me and Spike are when they get back from vacation" Buffy said

"Oh well good it gives you two time to adjust to this whole baby news" Willow said

Spike just sat there looking off into the distance

"Hey Spike you alright there?" Xander asked

"Spike you're freaking me out stop it" Buffy said

"Huh? Sorry I was just.....uhhh...uh... thinking. I think I'm gonna go to class. I'll see you guys later" Spike said

Spike just got up and left the others sitting there wondering what had just happened. They went on with their day and at the end Buffy waited for Spike by his locker. When she saw him he looked confused and he went to his locker and put his stuff away and got the books he needed and then he turned to Buffy.

"So why the sudden change of mind to go to class?" Buffy asked

"Uhhh...no reason just felt like going to class that's all" Spike lied

"Oh so it has nothing to do with us then?" Buffy questioned

"Buffy I just I needed to think you know clear my head." Spike said

"So anything worth sharing?" Buffy asked

"I love you Buffy that's what I kept coming up with and I never want to leave you. But what if your parents make me? I mean you're still a minor and have to do as your parents say so I don't see how we can do this? If they want me to stay away from you they can have me kept away from you till you're eighteen and I will miss out on all of the things with this baby. I don't want that Buffy. I want to be with you and the baby the whole way through I don't want to be away from you" Spike said as they walked

"Spike I know I'm freaked too but I will talk to my parents alright I think they may understands I mean if my dad didn't kill you before I don't think he will now that its the real thing. I want to be with you too Spike. Oh and I told Willow and Xander we would give them a ride to my house" Buffy said

Spike just smiled and kissed Buffy once they were in front of his car. They waited for Xander and Willow and once they got there they got in the car and drove to Buffy's house. When they got there Hank was the only one home because Dawn and Joyce had went to the store together. Hank saw all the kids come in and he went over to the living room.

"Hey kids whats going on?" Hank asked

"Hi daddy. I hope its okay...but Xander and Willow wanted to study here because Xander doesn't like anybody else house." Buffy said

"Of course its okay. Your mom and Dawnie went to the store. Well good to see back here Spike" Hank said shaking Spikes hand

"Good to be back around me and Buffy worked things out today at lunch" Spike said

"Well I'll let you guys study. Spike try to teach my daughter something to help her pass her history class this year" Hank said as he left the room

Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Willow went and sat down in the living room and opened their books. Then after that they got about two hours of studying done then the rest of the time was spent snacking on food and talking.

"So Spike are you ever going to tell us how you got that nickname?" Xander asked

"No way. That's part of my mystery its forever a secret" Spike said

"Will you tell me?" Buffy pouted

"Maybe but when we're alone I will tell you" Spike said kissing her

"Oh come on Spike its us. Tell us please?" Will asked

"Alright its actually not that great of a story. When I first moved here I hung out with Cordelia, Harmony, Oz, and the rest of those guys. So we were hanging out at the old railroad site because that was the only place where parents wouldn't catch you....." Spike stopped himself Buffy was giving him a glaring at him

"Catch you doing what Spike? Well I don't even care as long as you're not doing it with anyone else but me now" Buffy said

"Of course luv. So we were all out there and then this idiot came up to Harmony and started to run his hands on her body I went over to him and I tried to stop him but then he pushed me away so I got a railroad spike and stabbed him. That's when they started calling me Spike" Spike said

"Oh My Gosh you stabbed a guy with a railroad spike!" Willow exclaimed

"Yeah dude that's way crazy I mean now I don't want to piss you off" Xander said

"Oh come on. You guys its not like he killed somebody.....He didn't die did he?" Buffy questioned

"No luv I didn't he's still alive. If he isn't thats not my fault." Spike said

Then Hank came into the room and he smiled at the group of laughing teens.

"Spike can I talk to you for a minute?" Hank asked

"Sure. I'll be back" Spike said kissing Buffy then getting up

He walked into the kitchen and the others were wondering what was going on with Hank and Spike.

"Spike the talk we had at dinner the other night. You know about Buffy being pregnant I need to know if any of the words that came out of your mouth were true" Hank said

"Of course they are true. I would never hurt Buffy and she knows that. What brings this up?" Spike asked

"Well this." Hank said holding up an empty pregnancy test box

"Oh god" Spike said

"Yeah I was helping Joyce out with the cleaning so I thought I would take out the trash and this was in the bathroom" Hank said

"I'm....I..uhhh....You're not going to kill me are you?" Spike asked

"What? No. Spike I know the way I acted when I found about you and Buffy sleeping together was bad and wrong. But that was before I saw how happy you made her and how much she cares about you. I know that you will be there for her Spike. But I think you should tell your father" Hank said

"Oh my father knows already. He found out today shortly after we found out" Spike said

"We? So I guess that means Xander and Willow know too?" Hank asked

"Yeah Buffy wanted them to know since they are her two closest friends. And Harmony told my dad and then we just decided to tell him" Spike said

"Why does Harmony hate you so much?" Hank asked

"Because I'm with Buffy and not her. We used to date and she's not really over it. But Buffy is a million times better than Harmony in every way" Spike said

"Well I will let you and Buffy tell Joyce I'm not quite sure how she will react but how about this Friday you two can let her know?" Hank asked

"Sounds good well I better get back to the living room before Buffy gets the nerve to barge in her" Spike laughed

"Yeah....Oh and Spike. Congratulations" Hank said

"Thanks" Spike smiled

Spike went back into the living room and then took his seat next to Buffy and grabbed his book and started to read over it as if nothing happend. He was going to tell them what went on but he just like to mess with them.

"Well?" Buffy asked

"Well what?" Spike asked in reply

"What did my dad want?" Buffy asked him

"He knows your pregnant and he was just wondering if the stuff I said about me taking care of you and this baby was true I said yes then he said we could tell your mother on Friday at dinner and then he congratulated me" Spike said

"So he knows and you're still alive" Buffy said

"Looks like it luv" Spike said

"Wow so we tell my mom and Dawn on Friday that's only two days. Oh god I'm not ready to face my mom what if she hates me?" Buffy said

"Come on love she wont hate you. She might be mad and hate me but she will always love you....Just like I will" Spike kissed Buffy passionately

Xander made some gagging sounds and laughed and Willow hit him in the arm.

"Gosh Xander you are so rude. Geez you're just jealous because you can't tell Anya you love her" Willow said

"I do love her its just that she is sort of planning our wedding and she's a little crazy" Xander laughed

"Well Xand you will have to tell her how you feel sometime." Buffy said

"Yeah you jerk she deserves to know that she is loved even though she is insane" Willow said

"Yeah well I have to meet her in a few hours maybe I will tell her then. Hey you guys want to come to the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked

Spike looked at Buffy who nodded.

"Sure mate sounds good to us" Spike said

"Me too I will see you there. Oz is playing tonight" Willow smiled

"Alright cool then now it can be a group thing. Oh and Spike just so you know your buddy Riley was checking out Buffy earlier" Xander laughed

"Yeah well Riley thinks he is a gift from the gods. He always gets the girl he wants but I plan on knocking his teeth in if he goes any where near my girl" Spike said

"Wow look at you all mr. protective. I like it" Buffy kissed Spike

"Well then I'm going to get going so I can take a shower and get ready" Xander said

"Yeah me too. Buffy can I use the phone to call my mom for a ride?" Willow asked

"Hey I can give you guys a ride if you want" Spike offered

"That would be great thanks Spike" Willow said

Willow and Xander went outside and they waited in Spikes car while he said bye to Buffy. He kissed her goodbye and then he went to his car and got in and started to drive off in the direction of Xanders' house.


	12. Chapter 12

Spike had just dropped off Xander at his house and was now on his way to Willows to drop her off. It was silent until Willow wanted to know more and her curiosity kicked in.

"So Spike do you really love her?" Willow asked

"Yes Willow I really do love her" Spike answered

"Its just that you and Dru were so close she doesn't even know what happened between you two I mean you loved Dru and...an..and she just" Willow started

"Willow yeah me and Dru were in this same situation when we were together but it was different. Dru didn't want the baby and I did and when I told her I loved her she told me it wasn't mine and left me. Okay I don't think Buffy needs to know that now it will only upset her" Spike said

"Spike she loves you and she does want to be with you but I just hope you don't hurt her because then you really have nothing" Willow warned

"I know. Now get the hell out of my car" Spike laughed as he pulled up to Willows house

Willows step mom was outside and she hid so Willow wouldn't notice her. Spike and Willow got out of the car because Willow wanted to show Spike something. Willows dad didn't have a problem with Spike he thought he was a great guy. And he knew about Buffy and Spike so he knew there wasn't anything going on between him and Willow. Now her step mom didn't approve of Spike at all because of the way he dressed and acted towards some people. When Spike and Willow got to the door Spike grabbed Willows arm and pulled a box from his pocket her eyes got big and she smiled. She opened it and saw a promise ring inside that had an inscription on it that said: 'Buffy you will always be the owner of my heart I love you Buffy Summers' then she hugged Spike.

"Oh my god Spike its beautiful" Willow yelled

Her step mom came out and totally freaked Willow out. She eyed Spike and then pointed at him

"Willow what is that in your hand?" Patty asked

"Uhhh....a ring" Willow replied

"Why did he just give it to you? You are too young for this young lady you are grounded." Patty said

"Oh geez Patty come on I have a boyfriend and this ring isn't for me its for his girlfriend" Willow explained

"I still don't trust him" Patty said

"I don't care. Dad trusts him so that's all the trust I need" Willow pulled Spike inside the house

"Your mum is a nut case" Spike laughed walking into Willows room

"So when are you going to give Buffy the ring?" Willow asked

"I was going to do it tonight when I brought her back home after the Bronze" Spike said

"She's going to love it Spike. She really loves you so don't go breaking her heart" Willow smiled

"I promise I will never hurt Buffy ever. I just want her to be happy and give her what her and the baby deserve" Spikes said

"Good. And it is really great news you two having a baby. I mean you guys are great together." Willow said

"Yeah we are. Aren't we? Well I will see you later" Spike hugged Willow and left her house

Spike got in his car and drove off back to his house. When he got there he went up to his room and shut the door behind him. He looked out his window and saw Buffy looking in the mirror running her hand along her for now flat stomach. Spike smiled at the image he saw in front of him. Then snapping out of his thoughts he went to the bathroom to take a shower he was trying to hurry up and get ready so he wouldn't really have to talk to his dad. Spike already knew what he would say and didn't want to hear about how he was going to provide for Buffy and the baby.

Spike finished his shower then walked back across the hall to his room he had a towel wrapped around his waist he decided that since he was going to give the ring to Buffy that he would wear something other than all black. He looked in his closet then pulled out a gray short sleeve button down shirt and he wore a white t-shirt instead of a black one he still wore his black jeans though and his leather jacket. He fixed his hair and then he just sat in his room and studied for a bit while he waited for seven to come around. When it did he tried to sneak past his father to the front door but that didn't go as planned.

"William where are you going?" Giles asked

"I'm going to the Bronze with Buffy, Willow, Oz, Anya, and Xander. Be back later" Spike said

"Hold on a minute its a school night so don't stay out too late alright and be careful" Giles said

Spike nodded and then he went to the door and headed out. He walked over to Buffy's house and knocked on the door and Dawn was there smiling at him. He smiled back as she let him in.

"Hey Spike" Dawn smiled

"Hey Dawn. Is your sister by any chance ready to go yet?" Spike asked

"No but you can go up and tell her to hurry" Dawn went back to the living room with Hank and Joyce

Spike stood there for a few seconds then he hurried upstairs to Buffy's room. He knocked on the door and she went over and opened it. She was wearing dark jeans and a red top that showed her shoulders a bit. Spike put his hands on her waist and kissed her she put her arms around his neck then he broke the kiss.

"You ready to go luv?" Spike asked

"Yes I am. Lets go" Buffy closed her door

She kissed him again and they stayed upstairs in the hall way for a few minutes just kissing the air out of each other. Down stairs Hank and Joyce and Dawn were talking while watching some reality TV.

"So Spikes allowed in Buffy's room again?" Dawn asked eating popcorn

"Yeah I think they are a responsible enough don't you Hank?" Joyce asked

"Oh yeah those two are good together and Spike really does love her. And he makes her happy" Hank said

"Yeah he's cool I like his car. Oh and his motorcycle" Dawn smiled

"Well okay then. Dawn did you do your homework?" Hank asked

"Not all of it." Dawn sighed

She got up and went upstairs passing Spike and Buffy on the way down the stairs. Buffy and Spike were walking out hand in hand she said bye to her parents then they left for the Bronze. When they got there they went to find the others they were sitting at a table talking and laughing and watching OZ's band play. They saw Spike and Buffy and they all said hi and what not. Spike went to go get something to drink for Buffy. He saw Riley and his group of friends standing at the bar laughing and staring at people Riley saw Spike and went over to him.

"Hey Spike question are you still dating that Buffy chick?" Riley asked

"Yes I am. I'm not like you wankers who date a girl for a day or two then have sex with her then just leave" Spike said

"Oh come on your not going to be with her forever are you? I mean there are a lot of girls out there and you are just going to settle for one" Riley said

"I love Buffy okay she's a great girl I love spending time with her. And things are changing for the better" Spike smiled getting his drinks

"Well then Spike more women for us then" Riley yelled as Spike walked away

Spike went over to Buffy and gave her the drink. The others went out to dance and then Buffy stood up and took Spikes hand and led him to the dance floor. She got close to him and they moved to the music. Buffy looked at him and smiled.

"Did I tell you that you look nice tonight" Buffy kissed Spike

"I think you left that out luv" Spike smiled

"Well you do look nice in something other than black" Buffy laughed

"Hey do me a favor and don't go near Riley alright? That bloke is trouble" Spike said

"I won't I promise. Plus I'm with you remember" Buffy smiled

"Yeah but to Riley you're just another girl he can take advantage of." Spike said seriously

"Oh. Well I won't go near him alright. How about you just never leave me" Buffy kissed Spike as the song ended

"Don't plan on leaving pet" Spike said as they walked to the table

The others kept dancing for awhile. Then Spike and Buffy had a few more dances then they were all around the table talking and laughing they were having a good time. Xander and Anya were the first to leave then Willow and Oz left. Soon it was just Spike and Buffy there they had one last dance and then it was ten thrity she hoped she wasn't in trouble because she had told her parents she would be back by ten. Spike took Buffy home and on the car ride home she fell asleep and instead of waking her up when they got to the house he just parked his car at his house then went and picked her up out of the car and carried her to her house. He rang the doorbell trying not to wake Buffy. Hank came to the door and got a confused look on his face as Spike walked in carrying Buffy.

"Uhh...Yeah she fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake her" Spike smiled

"Well looks like she had a lot of fun. Safe fun I hope" Hank said and Spike knew exactly what he was implying

"Of course I would never put them in danger. I think I'm just going to lay her down in bed and then go home" Spike said

"Of course well goodnight Spike" Hank said

Spike carried Buffy upstairs and put her in bed he took her shoes off and then pulled the covers over her. He kissed her on the cheek and then he smiled at the sleeping form of Buffy and walked out of the room. He left the house and he went straight to bed when he got back home and he fell quickly to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The last few days went by pretty fast and before they knew it, it was Friday the day that Spike and Buffy were telling Joyce and Dawn about the baby. Buffy and Spike were at school and they were sitting off by themselves at lunch. Spike still hadn't found the right moment to give her the ring so he just held onto it and he thought that he could give it to her tonight at dinner. They sat in a less popular area away from everything and sat underneath a tree.

"So tonight we have to tell your mum about me and you and having this baby. You okay?" Spike asked

"Yeah I will be I just I don't want her to hate me" Buffy said

"Hey luv she won't hate you. And I promise I will do everything to protect and provide for my family" Spike smiled

"I love you Spike..I really really love you" Buffy kissed Spike

"I love you too Buffy" Spike whispered kissing her back

Buffy looked around to see if there were many people around or paying any attention to her and Spike and nobody was so she smiled then pushed Spike back. She stradled his lap and leaned down to his lips and kissed him softly. Spike put his hands on her hips and slipped his hands under her shirt and she moaned in his mouth. She was lying on top of him began to feel the bulge in his jeans grow everytime she touched his skin with her hands.

Spike and Buffy both knew that this was a bad idea and mostly because they were at school. But they didn't stop they kept going and it got more heated with each kiss they shared. The principal Mr. Snyder was walking the halls and saw them he got really pissed off and walked over to them he cleared his throat and the noise stopped Spike and Buffy and they both looked up and then they got up rather quickly.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sunnydale High's favorite couple. Now what do you have to say before I drag the both of you to my office and call your parents" Snyder said

"You have to call our parents?" Buffy panicked

"Snyder listen Buffy can't get into anymore trouble tonight something big is going on and her mother needs to be as happy as possible. I will do two months detention if you let her slide on this just once" Spike pleaded

"Two months detention in exchange for not calling your girlfriends parents. Make it four months and I won't tell" Snyder said

"Deal. Four months starting today?" Spike wondered

"Starting Monday you will be here till five thirty for four months" Snyder told Spike

"Okay Mr. Snyder I will be there Monday after school till five thirty" Spike said

"Now get going the both of you before I change my mind" Snyder said

Spike and Buffy picked up their backpacks and went off in the direction of the cafeteria where Willow, OZ, Anya, and Xander were. They walked in and Willow waved over to them. Spike and Buffy sat down and the group just looked at them.

"Where were you guys?" Xander asked

"Oh we were just talking about things you know. Stuff that we should tell Joyce tonight things like that" Spike said

"You're lying. You were having sex" Anya said

"What? Anya you cant just assume people have been having sex when they weren't here" Xander said

Buffy and Spike just sort of looked at each other.

"OH MY GOSH!. You were having sex! Here at school?" Xander yelled

"Shut up Xander. Geez we didn't actually have sex. Snyder caught us" Buffy said

"Oh gosh what did he do?" Willow asked

"Nothing surprisingly. Spike said that he would do four months of detention if Snyder didn't call my parents" Buffy said kissing Spike on the cheek.

"Oh wow. Four months that's harsh even for Snyder. Well at least your mom won't be too mad about tonight right?" OZ asked

"Yeah that's a good thing. I just don't want her to be upset." Buffy said

"So now your boyfriend has to be in detention everyday for four months" Xander said

"Hey I don't mind Harris. I just want to get through this dinner tonight" Spike said

"Hey have you guys seen the new computer science teacher Ms. Calender?" Willow asked

"I haven't yet. I'm just saying after the last computer science teacher Mr. Hart. He was nuts." Xander laughed

Just then a few teachers walked in and Willow pointed out Ms. Calender. She looked young and she was wearing a black top and a gray skirt. Xander and Spike didn't stop staring.

"Wow she's kind of cute" Spike smiled

"Yeah she really is. I mean dang she really is" Xander agreed

Buffy and Anya slapped their boyfriends and then rolled their eyes at them. Ms. Calender walked over to the table when she saw Willow.

"Hi Willow" Jenny said

"Hi Ms. Calender. Oh these are my friends Xander, Anya, Buffy, and Spike and you know OZ. You may see these guys around the computer lab now and then" Willow said

"Oh well thats great. Nice to meet you. Actually do you know where I can find Mr. Giles?" Jenny asked

"Uhhh actually he should be in the library. Unless he went home for something which wouldn't surprise me he was in such a rush this morning he kept forgetting things" Spike laughed

"Oh well I was just wondering because I heard he is a little old school and likes to stick to the books." Jenny said

"Yeah my dad is a bloody pain in the ass with those sodding books" Spike said

"Oh well then. Will you just let your dad know that I was looking for him" Jenny said

Spike nodded then she left. They group continued on with their lunch then the bell rang only two more classes then Buffy had to prepare to face her mom. She sat in her classes and just thought of what to say she didn't know how she would say it but she had to say something more than just 'mom I'm pregnant'. Her mom deserved more than that.

Spike thought a lot about it too and he didn't really come up with much. He just didn't want Joyce to freak out and not want him any where near Buffy or the baby not that he would listen but he still thought it would be nice to know that she backed them up. He kept messing with the ring that was in his pocket and then he felt somebody touch his shoulder he turned around to see a smiling Willow.

"Spike are you going to give her the ring tonight?" Willow asked

"Yeah that's the plan. I love her Willow. I don't think I can lose her" Spike said

"You won't everything will be fine. Spike Buffy really does love you." Willow smiled

"I know she does Red. Thanks. Well this is the last class we have before its time to get ready for tonight." Spike frowned

"Hey you'll be fine. Just think about you, Buffy, and the baby that's all that matters" Willow said

Spike nodded and then turned his attention back to his thoughts. Willow was right all that mattered was him, Buffy, and the baby. He was going to be a father and he has to protect them.  
He would do anything for his family. He just didn't want Buffy to have a messed up relationship with her mother. The bell rang and the class quickly left the room. Buffy was waiting for Spike by his locker and when she saw him she walked up to him and just hugged him. Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and buried his face in her hair inhaled her scent.

They walked to his car and they sat in silence the drive home. They were doing a lot of thinking and then when they got to home Spike and Buffy just sat there for a few minutes before Buffy broke the silence.

"What if she hates me?" Buffy asked

"She won't hate you pet. She might be bloody mad as hell but she won't hate you" Spike put his arm around Buffy

"Well I just don't need anymore stress tonight it has to be a good night" Buffy sighed

"Whose car is that there in your drive way?" Spike pointed to a blue car in the Summers drive way

"Oh god no" Buffy inhaled sharply

"What is it luv?" Spike asked

"That's my grandparents car. This is not good" Buffy said

"Why whats the matter?" Spike asked

"I will tell you but can we go to your house please?" Buffy asked

Spike nodded and then they both got out of the car and went to Spikes house. They walked straight up to his room and shut the door. Buffy was pacing back and forth with one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead. Spike just sat down at his desk chair and watched his girlfriend pace back and forth.

"Buffy will you stop pacing you're giving me a bloody headache" Spike rubbed his head

"Sorry. But we can't do this Spike not now. I mean we can't tell my mom while my grandparents are here" Buffy said

"What? Why not?" Spike asked

"Because my grandparents don't believe in sex before marriage and then if we tell my mom then her and my dad will get into a fight with my grandparents" Buffy sat on Spikes bed

"Buffy we have to tell your mom. I want her to know what's going on. I also wanted to give you something after we told her but......." Spike said

"You were going to give me a present?" Buffy started to smile

"Yeah I got you something its sort of a big deal but it can wait" Spike said

"No what is it? Can I have it now?" Buffy asked

"Well tonight I will still give it to you even if you don't tell them about the baby." Spike went over to Buffy

He pulled her up and he pulled her into a hug. Then he pulled away and looked her in the eyes and he kissed her. They kissed until breathing became and issue. Then Spike went and pulled out a few shirts and held them out so Buffy could pick which one she wanted him to wear to dinner tonight. They finally settled on his black jeans, and his regualr black combat style boots, a white t-shirt, and a gray long sleved shirt to go over it. He changed and they just laid in his bed cuddled together and talked about the baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Four hours later Spike and Buffy were sitting outside for a while and then they walked to Buffy's house. Spike could see that Buffy was nervous about just even going into the house. She still had to change and get her self ready for dinner. They went in quietly and everybody was in the living room they moved quitely up the stairs and into Buffy's room she shut the door behind them. She went straight to her closet and Spike went and stretched himself out on her bed and closed his eyes.

Buffy couldn't find what she was looking for she was just going to wear jeans and the nice blue top her grandmother got for her. When she finally found it she quickly changed and then she fixed her hair so it was up in a ponytail. She was now ready and looked over at Spike who was lying on her bed she went over to him and kicked him in his leg a few times until he got up and looked at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful" Spike pulled Buffy into his lap

"You're just saying that" Buffy smiled

"No I'm not. Your so beautiful Buffy Summers and I love you" Spike kissed Buffy passionately

...........................Down stairs in the living room.............................

Hank and Joyce were sitting and talking with Joyce's parents Marshall and Elenor. Dawn was sitting off to the side texting her friends about how bored she was and how badly she wanted out of there.

"So when will Buffy be home? Its been so long since we have seen her" Elenor asked

"Oh she should be home soon she was just at her boyfriends house for a while" Hank answered

"Oh so she has a boyfriend is it still that Angel fellow? He was so nice" Elenor asked

"No way she's with Spike now and he's way better than Angel" Dawn said

"Dawn. Since you're already texting why not ask your sister when she's coming home" Hank said

"So Buffy isn't dating Angel anymore then?" Marshall asked

"No she's not. She is dating a young man named William but for some reason his nickname is Spike." Joyce said

"He's a good kid. Honestly I think he's great he may be a little different then you might expect but he is nice" Hank said

"What do you mean?" Elenor asked

"Oh well the way he dresses he likes black its not all he wears but most of the time it is and his hair is bleach blonde" Joyce said

"Well I guess if Buffy is happy. She is happy right?" Marshall asked

"Yeah of course she's very happy..Dawn any chance that recent message is from your sister?" Hank asked

"Yeah she says 'I'm up stairs don't tell mom and dad....Oh I don't think I should keep reading" Dawn shut her phone

"She's here?" Joyce asked

"Apparently" Dawn said

"Well I think I should go get her" Hank got up from his seat

Hank went up to Buffy's room and didn't bother knocking he just went in. When he did he found Spike comforting Buffy on the floor he had his arms protectively wrapped around her and he was placing kisses on the top of her head. Hank went and shut the door behind him and he sat on the corner of Buffy's bed. Buffy was wiping the tears from her eyes and then she looked up at Hank.

"Dad I can't tell mom. Not tonight I know you wanted us to but I just....I can't" Buffy sniffled

"Honey its okay I get it. But Buffy you need to be strong about this. Alright Spike is here with you and so am I. Now not that I'm supporting teen pregnancies but with you two its a bit different. I can see the love you have for each other and I know you two care deeply for each other. Now I think its best if you tell your mother tonight but its your choice to tell her if you want to" Hank said

"Mr. Summers can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?" Spike asked

Hank nodded and then Spike kissed the top of Buffy's head and then got up. Him and Hank walked out into the hallway and they shut the door behind them. Spike wanted to show Hank that he was serious about Buffy so he was going to show him the ring he got her.

"So Spike what's up?" Hank asked

"I wanted to show you something" Spike pulled out the black velvet box

"Oh Spike you shouldn't have" Hank mocked, Spike laughed

"Wow its beautiful. So I guess you plan on giving this to Buffy" Hank asked

"Yeah. I mean its just a promise ring no big deal I guess" Spike said

"It is a big deal. I think I was wrong about you Spike. You love my daughter and you're doing her right by making a promise to be with her and love her and to take care of this baby no matter what" Hank handed the ring back to Spike

"Yeah well I really do love your daughter. I just don't get it" Spike was puzzled

"What's that?" Hank asked

"Why is she so afraid of her grandparents?" Spike asked

"Well Spike. her cousin Amy had a baby last year and Buffy saw how her grandparents reacted to the news. So this even though you love her and you have proven yourself of that her grandparents are very much against sex before marriage" Hank put a hand on Spikes shoulder. "But you should know that even though I could have killed you that day I'm glad I didn't because you're a great young man William and you make my daughter happy and that's all that matters to me" Hank said

"Thanks that means a lot to hear. I guess I would be pretty freaked out to. I don't think I we should tell them if Buffy feels this strongly about it." Spike said

"Like I said this is your choice. You two are adults now I mean you are having a baby. Just promise me you will keep them safe" Hank said

"I promise I will always protect them" Spike said

"Well we better get back down stairs" Hank started to head towards the stairs then turned around. "Oh and Spike you might want to zip up your pants that wont help if they catch that down stairs" Hank said

Spike zipped up his pants and went into Buffy's room as Hank laughed. Buffy was just standing there waiting for Spike to come back. She had dried her tears and calmed down a bit. When she saw Spike walk in she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you" Buffy said

"I love you too. Buffy. Now lets get this bloody dinner over with luv" Spike smiled


	15. Chapter 15

Spike and Buffy started to walk downstairs and when they got to the middle of the stairs Buffy just stopped and looked at Spike with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Luv what's the matter?" Spike asked

"I'm still just freaking out about this. Spike I want to tell my mom because I'm so happy about this baby but my grandparents on the other hand....." Spike cut her off

"Hey now luv you don't have to do something you don't want to. But Buffy I think this would be a good time to do this" Spike said

"I know you're right I will tell them. I will be a grown up and tell them" Buffy smiled

Spike kissed her on the cheek and then they walked down and into the living room. Buffy made her grip on Spikes had as tight as she could she was really nervous about this and she didn't know what to do. She went over to her grandparents and hugged them then she went and stood next to Spike again.

"Grandma, Grandpa this is my boyfriend Spike" Buffy introduced

"Nice to meet you" Marshall shook his hand

"Well now that you two have joined us why don't we start dinner and get to know you better Spike" Elenor smiled

They all got up and walked into the dining room and took their seats. Buffy was just looking at Spike and he kept smiling at her letting her know that everything would be okay.  
They started their dinner and they did some catching up and then it was time for Marshall and Elenor to get to know Spike.

"So Spike is that your actually name? Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything" Elenor asked

"Oh I get that all the time. But no my name isn't actually Spike its William I just go by Spike" Spike explained

"So how old are you?" Marshall asked

"I'm almost eighteen" Spike said

"Do you plan on going to college?" Marshall wondered

"Oh well I'm thinking UC Sunnydale" Spike answered

"Well then that's great. So how long have you been dating Buffy?" Marshall asked

"Oh well a few months" Spike said

"So I assume Buffy isn't your first girlfriend" Elenor said

"Hey grandma come on now Spike doesn't want to answer questions about his previous girlfriends" Buffy said

"I was merely curious dear" Elenor said

"It's alright. And No Buffy isn't my first." Spike said then he got nervous by saying his first "By my first I mean she isn't my first girlfriend by the way" Spike said

"Well then okay. Now feel free not to answer but are you still friends with your exs'? Because Buffy's cousin was and he well it got into a lot of trouble" Marshall asked

"Well I am actually friends with my recent ex Drusilla but she is engaged and we're both happy now and her and Buffy are getting to know each other" Spike said

"Buffy you're friends with his ex girlfriend?" Elenor asked

"Yes I am. I think she's nice" Buffy said

"Well then I think we all should go into the living room to continue talking shall we" Marshall said

They got up and Buffy and Spike said that they would clean up and then Joyce made Dawn help too. Spike, Buffy, and Dawn carried the dishes into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. As they were rinsing them off Dawn was looking at the way Spike was looking at Buffy then as she was putting the plates into the dish washer she noticed Buffy on the verge of crying.

"Hey what's going on with you two?" Dawn asked

"Nothing Dawn. Okay just lets finish this" Buffy said

"Oh come on tell me I know something is up" Dawn bugged

"If I tell you something you can't say anything or even act like I told you something alright" Buffy warned

"Yeah okay so what is it?" Dawn asked

"I'm pregnant" Buffy sighed

"OH MY GOSH BUFFY!" Dawn yelled

"Shhhhh be quiet. Yes I am and dad knows we were going to tell mom tonight but then Grandma and Granpa showed up and you know how they feel about this whole sex before marriage thing." Buffy said

"Buffy I'm so happy for you. And you two Spike I like you way better than Angel" Dawn smiled hugging Spike and Buffy

"Oh well thanks nibblet." Spike said

"Now lets get back out there alright. Lets go finish this night in peace shall we?" Spike said and Dawn walked ahead of them "Hold on Buffy. Come here" Spike pulled her into a kiss Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Then he pulled away. "I love you Buffy" Spike said

They walked out to the living room and they sat down in two chairs near the couch where her grandparents were sitting. Buffy sat there looking worried with her hand resting on her flat belly. Spike just looked over at her and he smiled and Dawn was looking at both Spike and Buffy with a huge grin on her face. They sat in silence for quite a while.

"So Buffy do you still talk to Angel?" Elenor asked

"Yeah not as much but I do still talk to him" Buffy said

"Oh well that's nice I always liked him. Nice boy. Have you met Angel Spike?" Elenor asked

"Yes I have met Angel a couple times. And you can call me William. You know Spike is just a nickname some of my friends gave me" Spike said

"Oh well then William. How did you get that name Spike? If you don't mind me asking?" Marshall asked

"Oh its uhh.... a....a....long story. Well not so much long as ummmm..... weird" Spike said

"Well it can't be that bad can it" Marshall said

"I just it was a few years back at the railroad tracks some guy was bothering this girl I was with a real creepy guy he was. And he grabbed her and I tried to fight him off but he was a bit big so when he threw me to the ground I picked up a railroad spike and used it as a weapon against the guy. So my friends who were there started to call me Spike and I guess it just stuck" Spike said

"Oh well that is quite a story William." Elenor said

"Yeah the guy was fine. Its just I don't like to see men miss treating women" Spike said

"Well good because respecting women is very important. So anything else new with you Buffy?" Marshall asked

"Nope nothing. The only new thing in my life is Spike." Buffy said

"Well there must be something? How's school going?" Marshall asked again

"Good I like all my classes. Oh and we got a new computer teacher Ms. Calender she seems really nice. So I think I'm going to be in her class room a lot you know to work on projects and stuff" Buffy said

Spikes cell phone started to ring and he took it out of his pocket and saw that Drusillia was the one calling.

"Do you mind if I answer this?" Spike asked

"No go right ahead" Buffy said

"Thanks I'll be back" Spike got up and went near the stairs. He had no idea what he would hear when he answerd his phone but he wasn't ready to hear what he did.


	16. Chapter 16

When Spike answered his phone he wanted to just wanted to get back to Buffy who was currently having to answer her grandparent's questions.

"Dru? Listen its not the best time pet" Spike said

"Is Buffy with you? Is she okay?" Dru asked

"Yeah Dru she's right here. We are at her house now having dinner. Why wouldn't she be okay?" Spike questioned

"Riley.." Dru began to cry

"What? What the bloody hell did that git do? Where are you Dru? Where's Mark?" Spike started freaking out

"Riley he cornerd me at the Bronze tonight and I'm with Mark now but I needed to call you" Dru said

"What does Buffy have to do with this?" Spike asked looking over at Buffy

"Riley.....he...he...wants Buffy for his own sick pleasure. He told me that what he did to me wasn't anything like he was planning for Buffy" Dru chocked out

"Hey pet calm down alright. Are you at home? I'm coming over..." Spike was intterupted

"No need we are on our way to your house. Spike we need to talk to you alright is there anyway you can get out of Buffy's place for a bit?" Mark asked

"Look mate I don't know this is sort of a big night. And I don't want Buffy to have to go through it alone" Spike said

"Hey just a few minutes alright..Hey we just got here just say you need to check on something with your father alright" Mark said

"Okay go up to my room. I don't think my dad is home just use the key. Dru knows where it is and wait in my room and don't mess with anything" Spike hung up his cell

Spike walked back into the living room and he cleared his throat as he walked in. Spike just stood there trying to figure out what to tell them why he had to leave for a bit. He couldn't think of anything but Dru and Riley hurting her and now wanting to come after Buffy. Especially since she was pregnant and the baby would be put in danger as tEwell as the love of his life.

"Is everything alright dear?" Elenor asked

"Ummm....yeah its just my dad he wants me to go home for a bit and try and get something. He is a bit stressed and he wanted me to help him with a project thing on the computer. So I'm sorry to have to go but I will be back shortly" Spike said

"Of course dear if your father needs help go right ahead we will be waiting for you" Elenor said

"I'll walk you out" Buffy got up

The blond couple walked to the door and Spike didn't take his coat since he was coming back. He and Buffy walked outside onto the porch she knew something was up because she knew Giles was just fine.

"So what's really going on?" Buffy asked

"I don't want to worry you luv. Its not good for the baby" Spike smiled

"Hey whose car is that in your driveway?" Buffy asked

"Oh well that would be Mark and Dru" Spike said

"What do they want?" Buffy asked

"Riley tried to hurt Dru tonight and he said that he wanted you. So Dru and Mark wanted to talk to me about something. Now no matter what happens Buffy I don't want you to open this door alright Riley might be stupid enough to come to you tonight. Also......" Spike got cut off by the sound of a car pulling up to Buffy's house

Spike noticed the car and he recongized it as Riley's car. His face showed fear and anger at the same time. Riley got out of the car and went up to Spike and Buffy on the porch. Riley had two weapons on him but Spike and Buffy could only see the knife he had in his hand. Riley had a gun tucked away behind his back.

"Get the hell out of here Riley" Spike yelled

"Not until I get what I want" Riley said

"And what might that be?" Spike questioned

"Your girlfriend. She is just so pretty and she would be an excelent lover" Riley got an evil grin on his face

"Not to you Riley now leave. And never come near her again" Spike yelled protectily putting Buffy behind him

"Oh now let the girl speak for herself" Riley said

"Buffy get in the house now" Spike demanded

Buffy turned to go into her house but Riley pulled out his gun and fired it. Buffy jumped and she froze the bullet didn't hit anyone but it almost hit Buffy. Hank got everyone to hide in the kitchen inside then he went outside to where Buffy was.

"Oh and who do we have here?" Riley pointed at Hank

"I'm Buffy's father. I suggest that you leave now. Because even if you don't the cops are on their way now" Hank said

"Well then I guess I should go and try again later." Riley said

"Don't you dare come near Buffy again do you understand me Riley. I mean it I will kill you myself if you ever hurt my family" Spike yelled

"Family? Could it be that perfect little Buffy is pregnant with Spike's baby. Wow now I have even more reason to take Buffy away from you Spike. I mean after what happened with your family and how much you care about family. I could ruin your life" Riley laughed

"Quit it Riley. You will not ruin this. You understand that Buffy loves me and I love her and this baby nothing you can do will change that" Spike yelled

"Oh I think there is" Riley grined

"What the bloody hell......" Spike couldn't finish

They heard a gun shot and Hank got Buffy in his arms and got her down on the ground. Buffy had tears running down her cheecks then the cops showed up and Riley took off while leaving the weapon on the grass of the Summer's home. He was off in the night. Buffy was in shock she heard yelling and sirens and she felt like her whole world just broke.

When she pulled away from Hank she saw Spike lying on the ground with his hand over a bullet hole in his stomach. Buffy cried as loud as she could and then she was trying to keep him awake the EMT's got there. Spike closed his eyes and passed out a couple minutes before the EMT's arrieved. Once again Buffy had to be questioned but instead of the same detective it was another man name detective Louis. They led her inside and she just wrapped her arms around her stomach and she was trying as hard as she could to stop crying. 'Spike's going to be okay he has to be' 'he would never leave me or this baby' 'not like this' Buffy thought to herself. Buffy, and detective Louis were sitting in the kitchen with the rest of her family and began the questions.

"I'm detective Louis. Can you tell me what happened?" Louis asked

"He was just trying to protect me...protect us" Buffy said placing a hand on her stomach

"Who was the man that had the gun?" Louis asked

"His name is Riley Finn. He had hurt somebody else that's where Spike was going. He had to get to his house....." Buffy stopped

Mark and Dru walked in and ran to the kitchen.

"Buffy. Oh my god what happened?" Dru asked

"Riley came here and he and Spike started fighting. Spike got shot" Buffy cried

"Hey Spike's going to be okay. He loves you Buffy he's going to come back to you and your......" Dru stopped not really knowing if she should bring up the baby

"I know Dru. Thanks for comming over here. You too Mark" Buffy said

"Okay so you two are?" Louis asked

"I'm Drusillia and this is my fiance Mark" Dru introduced

"How do you fit in here?" Louis questioned

"We're friends of Spike we were supposed to be meeting with him right now actually but then we heard the gun shots" Dru explained

"Now Buffy who was the person Spike was suppose to be helping?" Louis asked

"That would be me. Riley tried to have his way with me at the Bronze tonight and he told me that he wanted Buffy and would stop at nothing to get to her" Dru said

"So how do you know Riley?" Louis asked

"I don't really know him. I only met him like once" Buffy said

"And I just remember Spike telling me how much of a jerk this guy was and I never officially met him" Dru explained

"Has Riley ever tried anything like this before?" Louis asked

"No he hasn't. I mean Spike told me to stay away from him and I did. But other than that Riley seemed like just a normal teenage guy" Buffy said

"Well I don't have any further questions. I really do hope your boyfriend is okay ms. Summers" Louis said walking out

Buffy just sat there in silence with her family and her two friends surrounding her. After a while Dru and Mark left and Buffy walked into the living room and she saw Spikes jacket sitting ont the couch she went over and picked it up. Her grandparents and parents saw her as she held the jacket close to her and she ran up to her room and started to cry. Spike was in surgery at the moment and he had lost a lot of blood and his heart had stopped beating a few times through out the surgery but when they finally finished the doctors said he would be fine just that he would be out of it for a few days. 


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days the police were still looking for Riley and Buffy still hadn't told her mother about the baby. Spike had woken up and was starting to feel better but Buffy was still scared out of her mind about Riley. Buffy still had to go to school even though she much rather have Spike there with her he was still in the hospital and then he had to stay at home for at least a week. Joyce dropped Buffy off at school and then said she would pick her up but Buffy said she was going to get a ride with Giles to the hospital after school. Buffy met up with Xander and Willow they were sitting on a bench in front of the school.

"Hey Buffster how's it going?" Xander asked

"It could be better but its okay" Buffy said

"Have you told your mom yet?" Willow asked

"Nope I don't know how now and my grandparents are still here they might actually move to Sunnydale. Then I will have to run away and live some where else so they never know I'm pregnant" Buffy said

"Oh come on Buffy it's going to be worse if you wait I mean I get that you want Spike to be there but maybe it would be nice to just talk to your mother first" Willow said

"Yeah Buff I mean she won't hate you. She may be upset and angry for a bit but she loves you Buffy we all do" Xander hugged Buffy

"Thanks guys maybe you're right. I just need to tell her before this goes on to long" Buffy said

"Of course we're right" Xander laughed

The bell rang and then they went off to class. At lunch the group headed into the library just to sit and talk in quiet. Giles had become very protective and caring for Buffy since she had been with Spike. Giles actually enjoyed having her and her friends around it got to the point to when her and Spike weren't together it was weird to him. Xander was sitting next to Anya and Willow, Buffy, and OZ sat near eachother just talking with some laughing. Giles came out and was walking around the library putting books away.

"So Buffy tonight you're gonna tell your mom?" Anya asked

"Yeah I am I mean its not like she's going to send me away right?" Buffy laughed then thought "Oh my gosh she's gonna send me away" Buffy sighed

"You're not going to get sent away okay" Willow smiled

"I'm just freaking out. You know with the whole Riley thing and Spike not being here with me its hard and it really sucks" Buffy whined

"Well you know this wouldn't be happening if you didn't have sex with him" Anya said

"Ahn. Let's not discuss Spike and Buffy's sex life alright because ewwww" Xander said

"Oh come on Xander I mean Anya keeps a blog about you two" Willow laughed

"Ahn? Do you really keep a blog?" Xander jumped

"No Xander they are just messing with you. But Buffy you're happy with Spike right?" Anya asked

"Yes Anya I love Spike and I love being with him" Buffy smiled

"Uhhh Buffy I might be a little late leaving today if you want to get a ride some where else?" Giles said

"No that's cool Giles I will just wait I don't really want to face mom yet and my dad will be lecturing me on telling her so its cool if I wait right?" Buffy asked

"Oh yes of course I will just be a little late I have to get some books in order" Giles said

"Thats cool Giles I will just hang out for a bit after school" Buffy said

Giles nodded then went back to the books. They heard the doors to the library open and when Buffy turned around she was shocked all sorts of emotions went over her face when she saw the guy walk in. Wearing dark jeans, black shoes, a dark blue shirt and a leather jacket. Buffy jumped up and ran to him and hugged him. Her friends were just sitting there in confussion.

"What are you doing here Angel?" Buffy asked

"I heard about Spike I got here as soon as I could get away from work. Is he okay?" Angel asked

"Yeah he's doing better. He has a lot more resting to do before he's a hundred percent again." Buffy said

"That's good. I came here to tell you something. That Riley guy turned up in LA and the police got him and they are going to keep him an LA prison so he is away from Sunnydale for a while" Angel said Buffy was relived "Oh and why do you smell like smoke?" Angel asked

"Oh I'm wearing Spikes jacket and his shirt so yeah. He likes to smoke." Buffy smiled "Oh Angel come meet my friends" Buffy pulled Angel to the table

"So whose the guy Buff?" Xander asked

"This is Angel. Angel this is Willow, her boyfriend OZ, Anya and her boyfriend Xander, And the one who just walked in that's Cordelia" Buffy said

"Nice to meet you guys. Buffy I am going to be here for a bit visiting I took time off work. That's okay right?" Angel asked

"Of course I'm glad you're here Angel" Buffy smiled

"Good well since I don't actually go to school here I'm going to head out see you later Buffy" Angel kissed her on the cheek

"Bye Angel" Buffy said with a smile

When Angel left Buffy watched him go with a smile and then she turned back around and all her friends were staring at her.

"What?" Buffy asked

"What the hell was that? 'Of course I'm glad you're here Angel'" Xander mocked

"Hey come on I missed him. Its good to have him here" Buffy said

"Oh yes so good while your boyfriend isn't able to pleasure you that's fine because you have Angel" Xander started getting mad

"HEY I'M NOT GONNA CHEAT ON SPIKE I LOVE HIM AND I'M HAVING HIS BABY" Buffy yelled

"WELL THEN WHY NOT TELL ANGEL THAT? I SAW THE WAY HE WAS LOOKING AT YOU BUFFY! NO WAY THIS IS GOOD" Xander yelled back

"YOU REALLY THINK I COULD DO THAT TO SPIKE?" Buffy asked

"Hey this is a library please stop the yelling" Giles said

"Yeah tell that to Buffy here. She is the one with the issue" Xander said

"Xander knock it off" Willow said

"Look Will I'm sorry but her and that Angel guy? Spike could get hurt by this and it will be her fault" Xander said

"You know what Xander just shut up okay if you think that I could ever do something like that to Spike then you don't know me at all. Sure I still love Angel but I love him like I love you guys. I'm in love with Spike and I know that I always will be" Buffy said

"Yeah well Buffy the way Angel was looking at you he plans on getting you back. He won't give it up" Xander said

"Well I don't want him that way anymore Xander so just....." Buffy stopped as she started feeling dizzy

Buffy saw the room starting to spin and she could hear her friends yelling her name then she fell to the floor the last thing she saw was Giles running over to her then everything went black.

When Buffy woke up she was in the hospital with a doctor standing there writing stuff on a clip bored. Buffy sat up some what and saw her parents and Giles sitting in the room with her.

"Well nice to see you're awake miss summers." Dr. Restwood said

"Yeah" was all Buffy said

"I'm Dr. Restwood and just so you know you and the baby are both fine. Just a bit of strees that did it" Dr. Restwood said

The doctor left and Buffy realized that she said baby. Buffy had failed to tell Joyce about the baby yet and Buffy saw the look on her face when the doctor mentioned the baby. Hank and Giles just looked at each other then looked between Joyce and Buffy before speaking up.

"Well I'm just going to go check on William" Giles left the room

Hank just sat there and looked at Joyce.

"Buffy the doctor said baby. Are you pregnant?" Joyce asked

"Yes I'm pregnant. Been pregnant for a while now just never told you beause I didn't know how after that night when you basically said I would be a dissapointment if I got pregnant right now" Buffy said

"Buffy that's no reason to keep this from me and your father" Joyce said

"Joyce I knew Buffy was pregnant I had a talk with her and Spike about this and they were going to tell you that night of the shooting but then things took a turn. I wanted them to tell you themselves" Hank said

"So who else knew?" Joyce asked sort of angry

"Giles knows so does Willow, Xander, OZ, and Anya, and Cordy." Buffy said

"SO EVERYBODY ELSE IN YOUR LIFE KNEW BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" Joyce yelled

"Joye please calm down yelling is what caused her to be here in the first place" Hank said

"I'm not going to deal with this now. Buffy if you really had any respect for me you would have told me straight away" Joyce said

Joyce left the room and Buffy started to cry. Hank was going to go after Joyce but then he looked at his daughter and he went over to the side of her bed and just sat there with her and held her as she cried into him. After a while Buffy fell asleep and Hank just sat there with his daughter making sure that she was okay.

Giles was sitting with Spike in his room. He had just told him what happened to Buffy and that she and the baby were going to be fine.

"So what happened? She must have been stressed out or something. Did she tell her mom is that why this happened?" Spike asked

"No she got into a fight with Xander about something" Giles said not wanting to tell him about Angel.

"Oh well as long as the baby and Buffy will be alright. Although I suppose Joyce knows about Buffy now?" Spike asked

"Yes when I left the doctor said the baby was fine and Joyce got this look of all sorts of emotions on her face" Giles said

"I should be there with her. She needs me and I'm stuck here doing nothing" Spike said

"I know you want to be with her William but you need to rest so does Buffy you two will be together again soon." Giles said

"Dad what was the fight about? It must have been something pretty big for her to get like this" Spike said

"It was about me" A voice said

Spike looked to the door way and saw Angel standing there. Spike had a blank expression on his face and just stared at Angel. 


	18. Chapter 18

Spike didn't know what to feel about Angel being there. He didn't know how long he had been there or why Buffy didn't tell him if he has been here this whole time he was in the hospital. Angel walked in the door and sat near Spike.

"Xander and Buffy got into a fight about me" Angel said

"How do you know it was 'bout you?" Spike asked

"I heard them from outside the library I was going to go back in to tell Buffy something and then I heard Xander question her" Angel said

"Why was Xander questioning her?" Spike wondered

"Xander thought that me and Buffy would be together since you're here and not around to be with her" Angel said

"I think I'm going to go and get some coffee I will let the both of you talk" Giles left the room

"Is that what she wants? Does she think I don't love her? Does she want you? Do you want her?" Spike questioned

"Spike calm down. Buffy doesn't want me she loves you she has been wearing you leather jacket since you've been here. She knows that you love her and the baby more than anything." Angel said avoiding his last question

"You didn't answer a question. Do you want her?" Spike asked

"Honestly Spike I think I always will but I'm moving on and I'm meeting new people." Angel said

"Angel is she okay? She won't honestly tell me she keeps saying she's fine but I don't think she is" Spike said

"From what I can tell Spike she is lost she doesn't know what to feel about this. She needs you with her and I think once you're better things will go back to normal" Angel said

"I just I want her to be happy Angel I want her and the baby to be safe and happy what if I can't do that for them? I mean I'm in here instead of being with Buffy I should be there with her not stuck in here" Spike said

"Spike you remember why you're in this hospital bed? You saved Buffy from Riley you took the bullet that was going to hit her. Spike you were protecting your family now I think that Buffy appreciates that you kept her safe" Angel said

"I feel like if I was quicker none of this would be happening I would be with Buffy right now she wouldn't be in the hosptial and she wouldn't be scared about anything but instead I'm here being useless to her" Spike said

"Spike it isn't your fault this happened you know that right? Riley did this and now he's paying for it alright. You, Buffy, and the baby will be safe and you will be there for them Spike. Besides you're out of here tomorrow" Angel said

"Yeah I will be out of here about bloody time. Hey but Buffy and the baby everything is fine?" Spike asked again

"Yeah Spike she's staying strong and so is the baby she just needs to take it easy for a while thats all. Well I got to go I'll see you later Spike. You know you're not as bad as I always thought you were" Angel got up and walked to the door

"You too mate I always hated you and didn't even really know you but thanks for looking out for Buffy" Spike said

"Anytime. See you later Spike" Angel left the room

Once Angel was gone Spike just laid there thinking about Buffy and the baby. He was worried about her because Xander is one of her best friends and he thought that she would cheat on Spike with Angel. A little while later Giles came back into the room and told Spike how Buffy was doing. Buffy still hadn't talked to her mom since she flipped out and Hank was the only one there with her.

Around nine thirty at night Giles went home to get some sleep and Spike tried to do the same but he couldn't knowing that Buffy was some where in the same hospital scared and he wasn't there to comfort her. Joyce came wandering around to Spike's room and she looked to see if anybody was in there with him when she saw nobody she went in and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. A wave of fear hit Spike just the way Joyce was looking at him like she was about ready to kill him for this.

"So Spike....I heard the news. You and Buffy having a baby and all but I want you to know I that I don't think its a good idea. So I have something to tell you I think you need to talk to Buffy about getting rid of it now I'm not saying abortion but how about adoption. I know Buffy isn't ready for this and she is just distracted by what you're telling her to see the truth. You don't deserve to even be near her this wouldn't have happened if you weren't around and we still could have been happy. Buffy was happy and then you came into her life and she was happier but not safe. Angel kept her safe, Angel did what was best for her." Joyce said

"I'm not telling Buffy to give our baby up for adoption no matter how much you hate it she is pregnant and she is going to have that baby and I'm going to be the father. Like you said Buffy is happier when I'm around and shouldn't that be the only thing that matters? I mean honestly she is just so perfect to think she would even look at a guy like me is amazin'. Angel was just here talking to me and he thinks I'm good for Buffy so instead of being in here telling me to tell your daughter to give up her baby go be with her right now" Spike said

"Spike be honest with yourself. Are you really in this relationship 100%? I don't think you are I think you try to be but can't. So just stay away from my daughter alright I don't want you to be near her" Joyce warned

"Well sorry but I can't do that. Buffy is having my baby and I want to be there for her but I bloody well can't do that if her mother wants me away. Besides how do you think Buffy will feel if she found out you told me to stay away from her?" Spike asked

"Well she won't find out then. I don't think Buffy needs to be stressed out anymore. Spike its only a matter of time before something changes or you leave somewhere and then Buffy will just be here all alone and hurt. Is that what you really want?" Joyce asked

"I'm not going to leave, and nothing is going to change for me okay. I love Buffy more than anything and I already love this baby and I'm not going to let you or anybody else ruin it. Now get out and spend time with you daughter." Spike said

"You can't predict the future Spike and you don't know what will happen in your future." Joyce said

"No can't bloody predict anything but I can control my future. If I just keep being a good man for Buffy then we will work out and be happy. And I will be a good father for our baby. Don't for a bloody second think I will not love them forever. This is my first child and I'm glad I'm having it with Buffy" Spike said

"You know all the right things to say but can you tell the truth for once. How does this baby thing really make you feel and do you really love Buffy or do you just thing you do?" Joyce asked

"You want the truth fine but you have to believe the truth. I love Buffy because of her she is smart, and funny, and she is so fun to be aroud. Yes we fight but every couple does and yet we still come back together. We work things out and we keep things good between us alright and you are not going to break us up because this isn't going your way" Spike said

"Oh Spike I wish I could believe that but I just can't not now. Its like in all mothers programing to hate the boy that hurts her children" Joyce said

"Yeah and I get that I really do. But I haven't hurt Buffy alright and I don't plan to. I'm going to protect her always I mean I got shot for her and getting shot is not very pleasent" Spike said

"I want her to be okay Spike I really do. But she didn't tell me everybody else knew before I did. How do you think that made me feel?" Joyce asked

"I bet it made you feel bloody stupid and hated. My mum doesn't know anything about Buffy I haven't told her a bloody thing not just because she is in England but because she wouldn't bloody care. Now is that how you want to be with Buffy? Instead of being upset with her about this and trying to get rid of the baby why don't you comfort her? So when your grandchild takes his or her first steps you will be the first person Buffy calls to tell." Spike said

"You know I don't really like that my daughters eighteen year old boyfriend has more sense than me. But thank you Spike. And I'm sorry to hear about you and your mom it must be difficult for you" Joyce said

"Yeah it is sometimes but I move on from it she has. I mean she is remarried now and she is going to have a baby with her new husband but I just don't think there is room for me to come into her life again and cause problems" Spike said

"You should go see her. Spike go to England and see her. There is still time to fix this with your mom and you will regret not fixing it in the end and you know it." Joyce said

"I don't know. Joyce I just can't go even with the break coming up I can't leave Buffy here with out me. I need to be with her right now" Spike said

Then Joyce thought about it and before leaving Spikes room she stopped by the door and turned to look at Spike. Then she didn't even know what came over her but she said for Buffy to go with him and she and Hank would take Dawn on vacation with them. Spike was speechless and couldn't believe that Joyce would let Buffy go to England alone with him. Spike just laid there and thought about tomorrow when he could hold Buffy in his arms again. 


End file.
